The Joker's Curse
by knight of nights
Summary: 7 years ago, Gakupo was cursed for something he didn't do. Now, he's still under the Joker's Curse; a curse that forces him to take the heart of one maiden, every year. But this year is different. he never thought he would meet a girl like Luka.
1. prolouge

Prologue

Kamui Gakupo sat on his knees, placing a cold compress on his older brother's head. The second it touched the older Kamui boy's brow, it seemed to sizzle, another sign that his brother's fever was skyrocketing out of control.

"Daisuke, you idiot, can't you ever control yourself!" Gakupo said to himself. How could himself, a fourteen year old boy, act more mature than his nineteen year old brother. They were already orphans, rich ones at that, but now Kamui Gakupo would be all alone in the world. Sure Gakupo loved his brother, but this was one of times he wanted to kill him. If the sickness didn't kill him first, that is. Daisuke started to open his eyes and feebly started to sit up

"No, lie down Daisuke" Gakupo told him as he gently pushed back down.

"Little brother, I never meant this to happen to you, it's all my…"

Suddenly the door slammed open, interrupting Daisuke confession. Gakupo turned to see an old hag hobbling on a cane. His hair was as white as the moon, and her face would scare even the bravest of children.  
>"So, you think you can just take advantage of my granddaughter and get away with it, do you!" she chuckled crazily. "And here I come, jarring my poor aching bones, and you're already half dead" she scowled, but then started to wickedly grin. "Maybe this is God's way of punishing you. Oh well, I guess I just have to put the curse on your brother instead!"<p>

"No!" Daisuke shouted

"It's too late to stop now. You have sinned, and every crime deserves a punishment!" Then she turned to Gakupo, chanting.

_Always forced to play card games,_

_Trying to win a maiden's heart,_

_Never knows true love until too late,_

_Only then can the joker's life restart._

Suddenly a flash of light blinded Gakupo, making it impossible to see. When it had finally passed, he noticed that there were five cards laid out by his feet. As he bent to pick them up, he realized there was a half mask, tied around his face.

"Now don't take the mask off Master Joker" The witch chuckling at Gakupo's blank expression. "If someone sees you with it off, before the curse is broken, you will shrivel up and die. That is if you ever break the curse" she burst out laughing. When she finally stopped, she pretended to wipe away a tear as she continued. "Now here are the rules. Each year, one maiden will arrive here at your manor. You will play your card game with her and she must pick a card. If she picks the joker card, you get her heart. You must have at least one maiden's heart a year or I will take yours. Any questions? No? Good!"

"Stop! You can't do this to him. It's not his…" Daisuke hoarsely shouted, then started to cough uncontrollably.

"No, it's yours, and I take pleasure in knowing that you will die knowing it. See you in hell!" she cackled wickedly as she open the door and disappeared.

"Little brother," Daisuke whispered when he finally stopped coughing. "I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?" He asked his brother, his eyes filled with pain.

Gakupo turned his face away from his dying brother. Now his whole life would be a living hell, only because his brother couldn't control his lustful nature. This was too hard to forgive. Impossible to forgive.

"No" he said angrily as he turned to look his brother in the eye. But instead of the sadness or pain he suspected, Daisuke's eyes were glazed over.

**Hey thanks for reading! Please review and check out my name on Fiction Press, lasthope1128**


	2. Seven years later

Chapter 2

"Master, would you like supper now?" a serving girl asked a man sitting at a large desk, reading a book. The man finished reading his page before looking up at the girl. She was young, well younger than him anyway. She was very pretty for her age, but still kind of young. He would be surprised if she was even sixteen. She wore her short blond hair and her demanding smile like she ruled the world. Or at least she used too, years ago. But now she was his slave for life. He owned everything she had, even her simple heart. He pushed away his long purple hair from the small eye holes that were cut in his mask. This curse would probably kill him, but Kamui Gakupo wasn't going to give up his power that easily. Then the smell hit him. The cook had made Gakupo's favorite, fried eggplant. His stomach started to protest, and Gakupo let his feelings win.

"Yes, just leave it on my desk, Rin,"

"Yes master," she said emotionlessly, quickly and carefully placing the silver covered dish before Gakupo. She then curtsied and left without saying another word. Even though Gakupo usually loved his power he controlled over his servants, he often felt lonely. When the witch first told him, he was to take maiden's hearts, he didn't know what to think. His first thought was that he was to kill them, maybe even eat that odd shaped, beating organ that rested by a person's left lung. He couldn't have been more wrong. That hag was talking more about the emotional heart, _their soul_. After he won, they would lose their memories any possible negative feelings they could have towards him. The result? An obedient, non-thinking servant who lived to make their master happy. Did he want something that he couldn't have? They would eagerly steal it for him. Did he want someone dead? Sure, anything would be done for their master. Even if he wanted someone to accompany him to bed, they would all beg for the chance to please their master. But Gakupo had learned from his brother's mistake. He preferred to stay alone.

"Love was just a word, something people said as an excuse for their actions. If love ever existed before, then it had must have had died long ago." Gakupo thought as he slowly ate his eggplant. "No, it's better to be alone forever, then to be love's fool." He thought fiercely, remembering the regret and pain in his brother's eyes. Usually Gakupo could push away the thoughts of his past life with his older brother, but today was the anniversary of Daisuke's death. Gakupo could remember seeing his brothers eyes, always filled with youthful passion and mischief, glazing over in death. And there was nothing Gakupo could do about it. How he wished he could throw away this mask and die. What else is there really worth living for? Nest week, his seventh maiden would find her way outside his door. Must he really take her heart too? His hand slowly crept up to the side of his mask, threating to obey his mind's wish. But before he could do anything else, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" Gakupo sighed, tired of being interrupted. The heavy oaken door was pushed open by another servant girl. This one was taller, with pink hair curled in an odd sort of way, but still suited her.

"Master, the Madam Moja is here. Should I send her away?" The girl asked, ready to fight if need necessary to please her master.

"No Teto let her in" Gakupo forced himself to say calmly. Why did that witch have to come now? Teto turned to open the door, but before she even touched the handle, it flew open, almost striking down the pink haired young women.

"I've missed you!" The Hag said sarcastically

"And I you," The Joker plastered on a fake smile.

"Now to get down to business, young Joker. As you know, the next maiden will arrive next week, so you better be on the top of your game."

"So, who are you sending me this time? You already sent me a princess, a female warrior, a priestess, a pair of twins, a duchess, and a murderess. What else is there?"

"Just you wait, you'll see," she cackled, standing to her feet to leave. "Just do not fail Joker" she demanded, slamming the door shut without giving him time to respond.

"Oh go and die already you old hag" his whispered to himself. Then he turned to his patiently waiting servant who hasn't left his side since the hag arrived. "Go and tell the servants to start preparing the manor. We are going to have a guest come soon," he said more to himself than Teto.

"Yes, my master" Teto said leaving Gakupo still fighting his emotions.


	3. Old Friend

Old Friend

"Master, are you awake?" Rin softly asked her lord. Gakupo was sitting in his study in an overstuffed chair with his head in his hands that rested on his lap. He was dressed in an odd outfit, an outfit that only saw sunlight once a year. His long purple violet hair was down, braided into two ponytail, but a funny, black hat rested by his feet. When he heard the girl's voice, he looked up, apparently not asleep. His simple velvet, black half mask was gone, and in its place was a snow white one that matched the white vest he wore over his dark shirt. He rubbed his temples, as if the pained him greatly.

"Yes Rin, I'm awake. What is it?" Gakupo asked, a little annoyed at being disturbed while he was having such a bad headache.

"My brother, Len, has heard from Meiko." She quickly told him.

"And, what does she have to say?" He asked his head no longer hurting. He stood up in his excitement thinking about this turn of events. Meiko had only come last year. As a former spy, thief, and killer, Gakupo had quickly realized what he should use his new servant for. Now, there was nothing Gakupo didn't know that happened in the village that surrounded his castle. His servants had become more valuable than he ever thought possible. Take Rin's twin, Len. Four years ago, Rin was chosen and to Gakupo's luck, her first card was the Joker card. Gakupo thought he was done with this ugly business till next year, but he couldn't be more wrong. Two days later, guess who showed up, angry and ready to kill the poor, misunderstood joker. Even though Gakupo had been very concerned at first, there never was anything to worry about. Teto, the first girl to ever show up, had been a warrior. She quickly subdued the angry brother, long enough for her lord to steal his heart as well. Since then, Teto had been his most loyal advisor. But no one could ride a horse like Len. He had been the line between Meiko and his master.

"He said that Meiko has seen the girl." She answered

"Is he sure?" Gakupo asked, barely able to hold himself in.

"Yes my lord, the lady Majo is leading her."

"When will she get her? What does she look like? Is she rich or poor?" He asked, firing off questions as fast as he could think of them.

"Meiko has given no details, except for the fact that they should be here in about an hour. She is making her way here as fast as she can. Of course, she wasn't anywhere as fast as my brother." She informed him, her voice full of pride.

Gakupo paused, needing to think. It felt like the week had flown by. It felt like yesterday when Gakupo had laid flowers on his brother's grave. It had been overcast that day, like if the world was as ripped apart as Gakupo's heart. That day was the first time he had been there all year. The past was to dark and gloomy to be focused on. Instead, Gakupo dreamed of a brighter future. But inside, he doubted he curse would ever be broken. Still, he would have to try.

"Rin, I want you to gather all of the servants and bring them to me right away." He told her, turning to look out of his window.

"Yes my lord" she answered, gathering her skirt to run as fast she could.

In no time, the heartless had gathered. Gakupo scanned the mixed group. By the door stood the ever loyal Teto, dressed like the Amazonian warrior she is, a long dagger strapped to her calf. By the window were the twins, both blond and blue eyed. Next to Rin, were his two other maids, Hatsune Miku and Megpoid Gumi, dressed in the same gray dress that Rin wore. It was ironic really; Gumi had been a Duchess, and Miku was even a princess. But that had changed. Now they cleaned, swept, and dusted all day long. Not that the ever objected. Finally was the cook, Miki, her red hair standing out against her white dress. Meiko was kneeling in front of her master, apologizing for not getting a good look at the lady, as she was were a hood and traveling clothes, and didn't want to alert Majo to her presence.

"I'm so sorry my lord, please forgive me," Meiko begged, tears sliding down her cheek. If it had been anyother day, Gakupo would have laughed. Imagine one of the country's most wanted criminal reduced to tear because she was afraid her lord might be upset with her!

"it's fine Meiko, really. Just please stop…"

"My lord, she here!" Len cried out, his face pressed into the window. The servants quickly scuttled out of the room; taking the places they were told. Gakupo quickly stood, placing his hat on his head, and five cards in his back pocket. He threw the large oaken doors opened and walked out of the room, arriving to the top of the marvelous staircase that stood at the front of his home. Below him were Majo and a girl, hidden by her hood. When the hag saw him, she started to laugh.

"Joker, I've got an old friend to see you!" She yelled to him. Friend? Gakupo had no friends, unless someone counted his heartless servants.

"Let's get this over with already! Release your spell!" He shouted back.

"Fine then," she huffed, angry that her fun was interrupted, while at the same time, quickly waving her arm, as if to make an invisible spell disappear. Suddenly, the girl started to panic, just like she had been sleepwalking and had woken up, unsure where she was.

"where am I?" the girl asked, pulling off her hood, reveling a head full of blond hair.

_No, it couldn't be here. No_! Gakupo's mind struggled to take what was happing. It was like the little boy that he used to be had come back, and he wanted to run, but couldn't. His feet were stuck to the ground. Majo's voice brought him back to reality.

"You to have fun!" she crackled, before disappearing into the darkness. The girl looking around, spotted Gakupo.

"Daisuke, is that you? No wait, your dead. Gakupo? Is that really you?" she asked, her voice tinged with fear.

"Neru," he said, his voice cracking. Suddenly, memories flooded Gakupo's mind, leaving him bitter and angry. Without even looking at the girl, he yelled to Teto who was waiting in the shadows.

"Lock up this monster! I deal with her in the morning!" he shouted to his minion, slaming the door, and wishing he would have died before he ever had to see Akita Neru again.

**For all of you who thought Luka was coming now, you were wrong! Please don't kill me now! But I promise, she will be here soon. Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	4. Painful Memories and a Card Game

_Painful Memories and a Card Game_

_A little boy sat in the sun scorched grass, playing with a small wooden horse. His short, purple hair rustled in the autumn wind. Even though he was dressed in the clothes of a noble's child, he sat alone in his small patch of grass. But he seemed not to notice, being so focused into his toy horse. It wasn't until he heard voices did he look up. _

"_Gakupo!" Walking towards him on a small path was three twelve years old, one boy and two girls. The male twelve year old, who walked in the middle, had the same colored purple hair as Gakupo._

_ "Come on little brother, come play with us!" The boy shouted again._

_ "Wait, I'm coming Daisuke!" Gakupo yelled back, abandoning his precious horse for the company of his older brother._

_ "Daisuke, why does Gakupo have to come with us?" The girl to his left complained as she pushed the long blond hair out of her eyes. "You he just going to get tired at start to whine," she continued to complain._

_ "Be nice Neru," the other girl told her. "Gakupo can come if he wants," Instead of blond hair, her hair was pink. In her arms was a small white kitten that never seemed to leave her side. Her white, frilly dress seemed to even match her precious cat. While Gakupo tried to stay away from Neru, who was always sarcastic and mean, this girl always was happy, never bringing others down._

_ "Shut up Iroha! Who made you the boss of me?" Neru yelled, her hand balling up into a fist. "I say he stays, he just a little…"_

_ "That's enough" Daisuke interrupted, "Gakupo can come" he announced, motioning for his brother to come. Gakupo quickly ran to his brother's side, afraid that he would change his mind. He looked up to see Nekomura Iroha smiling, while Akita Neru scowled. The cat girl stretched out her arm, taking Gakupo's hand in hers. Iroha…how he missed her…Suddenly Gakupo was fourteen again, standing over a girl's mutilated body. The girl had sliced both of her wrists, dying before anyone had found her. Iroha couldn't handle the shame after she was raped by her best friend, Daisuke. Gakupo unconsciously made a fist, tears flowing down his eyes. This was all that slut, Neru's, fault. She had set her eyes on Daisuke, letting her mind fill with her lustful thoughts. But no matter what she did, Daisuke still loved Iroha. Two years ago, she had somehow managed to bring the older Kamui brother to her bed, but his heart still belonged to his pink haired maiden. But Daisuke was frustrated with Iroha ignoring his feelings. Neru, wanting to keep Gakupo to herself gave him evil council about her old friend. So one night, he decided to listen to Neru, and steal Iroha's virginity. Now, Daisuke lay sick in bed, dying no matter what medicine the doctors gave him. Iroha was the only daughter of the local witch, and in her fury, she cast her last curse on her betrayer._

_ "Meow" Gakupo turned to see Iroha's white cat coming towards him, looking for her master. When she saw the bloodied body, she started to cry piteously, breaking Gakupo's heart from the sound of its desperation._

Gakupo quickly sat up in bed. It was just another nightmare, but still, it felt so real. He should be used to it by now, since he's been having them for seven years ago, but instead he dreaded sleeping more and more. His face, hands, and chest were covered in sweat, while his heart still pounded. Gakupo massaged his temples, trying to stop his headache. Looking to his window, he realized that it was still dark outside, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. He threw off his covers and crossed the room, ringing the servant's bell, and then quickly putting his mask back on before anyone saw him. He again crossed the room, to look out the window and watch the stillness of the night. Faster than Gakupo expected, there was knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, not even bothering to advert his gaze towards the teal headed girl who opened the door. Miku dropped into a curtsy, trying her hardest to not show the signs of exhaustion on her face.

"My lord, what is your wish?" she quietly asked her master.

"Miku, what time is it?" He simply asked.

"Two o'clock my lord," she quickly answered, glad that she checked the large grandfather clock on her way upstairs.

"Get the girl ready, it's time for my game," he told her, walking to a table to pick up his five special cards.

"Yes my lord," she said before curtsying, and silently exiting. Gakupo quickly took of his black mask, so he could put on the white one. The faster he won the game, the sooner Neru could get out of his life forever.

Gakupo froze in the shadows, not wanting Neru to see him yet. Even though her back was towards him, he could see that both of her legs were chained to her chair, the only piece of furniture in the large room, besides an oaken table and the large chair for himself, the Joker. Smiling wickedly, he walked over to her, pleased when he saw her eyes full of fear and glad that he could finally get revenge.

"So, are you ready to play the game?" He asked her. She couldn't move, being so filled with fear. Then slowly, she closed her eyes and nodded, seeming like she was finally excepting her fate.

"Here's how you play, I have these five cards," he said, laying out all the cards face down. "I will shuffle them, and then you will pick one" he waved his hand over the cards. Immediately, they started to glow and turned themselves over, reveling the pictures underneath. All five cards had different designs and colors on their faces. "this first one," Gakupo motioned to a red spade "when picked, you will spend one hour on the streets, trying to find someone to take your place as my 'guest'_," _He said, saying the last word sarcastically. "If you succeed, you are free to go. But if you fail, we play again. The second card," the Joker told her, this time pointing to a blue diamond. "if chosen, you stay as a prisoner in a cell for one day. Then we play again the following night. The third card," Gakupo gestured to a green club. "If you somehow end up grabbing it, you will stay as my personal guest for a week. During this time, you will live like a queen, dressed in the best silks and dine on the most scrumptious food. But as you now know, good times never last. For when the week is over…" Gakupo paused, now fully in his element. "Then we play again. The forth card," He said, while showing Neru a card with a yellow heart. "Which you most likely won't pick, will set you free. No tricks and no payments. But now what you've been waiting for," Gakupo smirked. "The Joker card! This card with its black and white mask will end your life forever. So are you ready to play?" He asked, hoping for this to end as quickly as possible. Neru nodded, so with a flourish of the master's hand, the cards flipped back over a shuffled themselves, so fast that the human eye couldn't even watch. When the finally stopped, Gakupo motioned for her to pick one. After scanning the cards, Neru decided to point to the card a second from the right. It instantly flipped over, revealing the girls fate. _The Red Spade. _The blond headed girl sighed, happy that her heart was still hers for the moment. Even though Gakupo still smiled, he was extremely frustrated. _"How much longer to I have to see her?" _He asked himself, hoping that this next hour would pass quickly.

**Hey thanks for reading! This month is now officially research paper month, so it's going to be really hard to update, but I'm going to try my hardest! Hey, whoever can guess where I got the idea for what should be the design on cards 1-4 will get a free hug! Oh, plus I'll mention your name up here as well, even though the hug is a lot cooler. :P but anyway, please review, **

**Love, British Ninja.**


	5. A Change of Players

A Change of Players

Gakupo felt like this hour had gone on forever. He grabbed his watch to check the time. _"6:52. Shoot it's only been 3 minutes since I checked last. At least her hour is almost up" _he thought angrily to himself, thrusting his pocket watch back in to his waist coat. He watched the miserable girl fall to her knees, asking every young maiden who passed to take her place from her punishment. _"What a just punishment it's turned out to be" he_ scowled at her wretched figure. Though he knew she couldn't see him in the shadows, Gakupo could almost feel her eyes roving, trying to find a way to escape him. But they both knew she wouldn't try. Meiko was hidden on top of a nearby building, her rifle aimed at her quarry, while Teto stood flat out in the street, oblivious to all except keeping her master's new prize from suddenly disappearing. Gakupo couldn't keep from smiling at the former warrior's sheen audacity, arguing with Meiko about how they should keep an eye on their target. His scowl quickly returned though as he heard Neru's voice floating across the square into his ears.

"Please help me, my lady!" she half begged, half cried as she tried to reach out the long hem of a noblewoman's dress.

"Get away from me you wrench!" she yelled yanking back her dress so hard, that Neru fell in to the dust. The noblewoman and everyone else on the street hurried away from the crazed girl. Everyone besides one. A slim figure wearing a pink cloak slowly drew near the now wailing girl. Gakupo tried to come as close as the shadows allowed to see this newcomer's face, but it was in vain, for the individual kept her hood over her head, as if she was scared for someone to recognizer.

"What is wrong, can I help you" the girl asked, her voice soft like a cooing dove. Neru tried to speak, but was crying so hard that it was impossible. The girl reached in to her purse, as if to pull out a handkerchief, but hand returned empty. After looking both ways, she quickly removed her hood, as used its soft cloth to clean Neru's face. Her long pink hair fell from the hood.

"Iroha…" Gakupo whispered to himself, wondering why the girl was still alive. When she moved enough for him to see her face he knew why. This girl was not her. Though they looked similar, they were still different, especially their eyes. While Iroha's had been a soft hazel, filled with peace and gentleness, this imposter seemed to burn like fire that is the color of the sky. While, Gakupo had been gaping at this Iroha look-alike, Neru had apparently been able to get her tongue back. She mourned her fate to the girl, telling her that she was kidnapped by a monster that was going to steal her heart. She wailed that she was innocent, that she didn't deserve her cruel state. Then she got on her hands and knees, begging for the girl to help her. The stranger just stood there, as though frozen. The only thing that moved was her eyes, flashing with righteous anger.

"What can I do to help?" She finally asked. "Do you need money, or a place to stay? Just tell me and I will help you" The girl declared, her eyes burning.

"Please take my place" Neru whined, groveling at the stranger's feet. Gakupo could see that the girl was shocked, not knowing how to respond. In the distance, a clock tower bellowed seven times; Neru's chance was up. The man watched as Teto slowly began walking towards the two girls. Neru, knowing that her chance at freedom was fleeing before her, started to beg even harder for the strange girl to take her place. Teto's hand rested on her sword hilt, her voice booming with authority and power.

"Excuse me miss, but I need you to step away from my master's possession" Teto announced, making sure the girl knew who was in charge. But the girl refused to move; instead she mumbled a reply that Gakupo couldn't hear from his vantage point. Apparently neither could Teto. "Excuse me?" she demanded, making sure the girl knew who was in charge here.

"I said I will take her place" the stranger said as she turned to look at Teto, her eyes flashing in righteous anger. The female warrior stepped back, unsure of how to react. Then she gathered her wits about her.

"Fine" she snarled, her hands quickly tying this new sacrifice's wrists together. As Neru laid on the ground sobbing joyfully about her new found freedom, Teto marched off the Iroha look-alike towards Gakupo's home. The Joker remained in the shadow, silently cursing that his adversity had managed to escape her much needed justice.

**Hey thanks for reading! I know I've haven't updated for awhile, and I was trying to finish by yesterday, but unfortunately, my teachers love to give me lots of homework, even on homecoming week! Please tell me how you liked this chapter! P.S. I have to have a senior quote by next week and having a hard time picking one. If you know of any good quotes, please tell me in the comments or message me. Thanks again, Knight of nights**


	6. A Constant Reminder

A Constant Reminder

Gakupo stared at himself in the mirror, his white mask in his hand. He knew he should move on and go see the girl, but he couldn't help himself. He was more than angry; he was enraged. His servants, noticing his hostility, managed to keep out of his way. He had already shouted at Teto for letting Neru go; it had been past the allotted hour before the newcomer agreed to trade places with the treacherous wrench. He understood her actions though. Never before had a red card ever saved someone's life. Most people wouldn't even give up their lives for their loved ones; why give it for a stranger? He could still see Teto's anguished face, lamenting that she caused her master any difficulty. He would have to forgive her sometime; her skills were just too good to have moping around his home. But that could wait till later, the girl downstairs could not. Why had fate decreed that he would now be stuck with an Iroha look-alike? When the game was over, he would have to have constant reminder to his past. A past that seemed to stab him in his heart whenever it lifted its ugly head and flitted against his consciences. For seven years he had tried to move on and been mostly successful, but sometimes things seemed to jog his memory: a white cat, a wooden horse, pink hair. He had managed to only see the first two things, until now. He sighed into the mirror as he tied his mask back around his head, his one constant companion. It was time to start.

"Miki!" He called out, knowing the girl was probably waiting somewhere near his door, ever at the ready to help her master. It seemed less than a second before the girl entered his study, quietly observing her master that stood near his large mirror. He only got her two years ago, the year before Meiko. Though she wore the maid outfit that was common to Miku, Gumi, and Rin, he had allowed her to fashion her hair and wear the jewelry of her previous position, a priestess. At first, she had believed him to be a demon, but now, she believed he was a god. Previously, this strange new reverence had annoyed him to end, but it had its positives. Even if Miki's heart was somehow returned to her, he knew she would still worship the very ground he walked on.

"My lord can I help you?" She asked, her voice full of reverence.

"Have Miku get the girl ready, we need to start" he told her, moving his gaze from his maid, back to the mirror.

"Yes my lord" The girl said, her face lit up with joy of being able to serve her mortal god. Then just has fast as she entered, she disappeared. Gakupo sighed again, knowing that it was time for another card game.

As Gakupo entered the room, he could feel the girl's eyes on him. They were like two brilliant blue daggers, wishing they could cut him down. Not that she could actually harm him though; her hands were tied still. The closer he came to table where she sat, the more he could see her expression. Instead of fear, like he had seen in every maiden so far, her eyes burned with hatred. This infuriated him even more. How dare she be angry at him! It was her choice that he missed out on revenge and now she was angry at him? Gakupo took a deep breath and forced a smile to come to his face. It wouldn't be right her to see him losing his control.

"So you finally see the monster." He taunted her. "Am I what you expected?" He asked, realizing that his tone was still very bitter. Ignoring his question, she met him eye for eye.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, her tone as sharp as his own.

"You ask that now?!" He said incredibly. "You didn't think it would be a good idea to find that out before you decided to switch places?!"

"You didn't quite give me a lot of time to think it over." She spat. Her face was starting to turn pink. She straightened up, her face seeming to lose all emotions. "Are you going to take my heart now, monster?" She asked coolly.

"One, my name is not "Monster", and two, that's not how it works." He retorted.

"What do you mean 'that's not how it works?" she asked sarcastically. "You take what you want, and I'm left dead. What do you want me to believe? That you're going to take me to a land filled with fairies and sugar cubes?"

"No, but you have a chance to live" He said slowly, noting that she seemed much more interested. "How else do you think that girl, _Neru_," he said her name, his voice dripping with malice. "Was begging for a replacement in the streets? It was only by her pick of the cards that gave her that freedom" he finished.

"What cards?" she asked, no longer looking angry, but no hopeful. That expression aggravated Gakupo even more than when she was furious. As if she thought she could beat his game! The game that he couldn't even beat himself! But he somehow managed to check his emotions.

"We'll play a little game to see your fate" he said, a mysterious smile playing on his lips as he snapped his hand, making the cards appear out of nowhere. He quickly laid out the cards, face side up. "you will pick a card; that card will tell you your destiny. If you pick the red spade, you will be like Neru, having a hour to beg on the streets for someone to take your place. If you pick the blue diamond, you will spend one night in my cell. If you manage to pick the green clover, you will be my guest here for one week. You will get everything your heart desires, besides your freedom. But if you choose the yellow heart, you shall go free." He said, watching as the pink haired girl studied the cards.

"What about the card with the mask on it?" She said after sometime of examining the cards.

"Ah, the joker card; If you pick it, your heart belongs to me" he smiled wickedly, though inside he couldn't wait until it was over. "Ready to play?" he asked. Slowly, she nodded her head. He quickly shuffled the cards, making sure she couldn't guess the right one. Then faster than her eyes could keep up, he laid them again on the table, this time faces down. Her hand rose in the air, and then picked the card exactly in the middle. He reached out to flip it and sighed. _The green clover card._

"Does this mean I have to stay?" She asked, her eyes searching for an answer.

"Yes, you shall be my guest, lady…" he left off, realizing he didn't even know her name.

"Luka, Luka Megurine" she said softly.

"What a beautiful name" he complimented her, even though on the inside he couldn't care less. "Miki, Please come here" he called, knowing that the girl was never far behind. In a instant, she was there before the two card players.

"Yes my lord?" she asked willingly

"Please take Lady Megurine to her room. She's probably exhausted, and her first day as my guest begins tomorrow." He told the maid.

"Yes my lord" she promptly answered, beckoning the girl to follow. Luka started walking, but then stopped.

"Wait, I don't even know what to call you" she said, clearly expecting an answer from him.

"My name?" he said. No one knew his real name except for the old hag and now Neru. Should he tell her? No. "Just call me Joker." He said, trying to force a smile on his lips"

"Joker," Luka said thoughtfully. Then meeting his eyes one last time, she turned and followed Miki out the door, leaving Gakupo to his thoughts about this new girl, the first to ever pick the green clover card and be his guest.

**Hey Guys, well I got a new chapter out a lot sooner than I thought I would be able too, so enjoy! It's a lot longer than most of my chapters are, but I felt like it all belonged together. Let me know what you think about it, Knight of nights.**


	7. A Fogotten Nightmare

_Gakupo was now ten. His purple locks flashed in the sun, resembling a river of violets. Though he was older now, he still had a hard time fitting in with his brother, Daisuke, and his friends. While Iroha had always tried her hardest to make sure the younger boy was treated nicely, Neru was determined to make Gakupo's life miserable. The purple haired boy had started to avoid the older trio, but he couldn't help but be attracted by them. So now, instead of mingling with them, he would often spy upon these radiant elders. Thankfully, one of his ancestors had deemed it his duty to create secret paths and recesses into the garden, probably so he could meet a mistress in private. Whatever the case, Gakupo could keep tabs on his brother and the two girls. He was in one such place now. That crafty ancestor had carved steps into the side of an enormous oak tree, allowing an adventurous climber to reach its spreading crown. Here Gakupo sat, the mass of foliage hiding his position from the others, who stood below him. He was listing carefully to their bickering, primarily Iroha and Neru._

_ "What do you want to do now?" Daisuke asked, looking bored. He sat idly on the ground, pulling up clovers that seemed to carpet that area of the expansive grounds. _

_ "Let's jump rope!" Iroha exclaimed happily, while her white feline, who had grown into a beautiful cat, purred and rubbed her head against her mistress' leg._

_ "No, let's go swim" Neru demanded, her face full of pride and competiveness._

_ "But Neru," Iroha started, "You know I can't swim very well" she told the assertive blond._

_ "So? If you're going to be a baby about, Daisuke and I can go without you. Right, Daisuke?" She stated, looking at Daisuke for agreement. Daisuke continued to pull clovers for a few seconds, and then answered._

_ "We'll skip rope instead of swim" He said slowly, but with enough force to show Neru that his decision would not be turned. Instantly Iroha smiled brightly and dashed off to find three pairs of suitable rope, while Neru glared. When Iroha was out of hearing distance, Neru decided to let Daisuke hear a part of her mind._

"_Why do we always have to do what Iroha wants!?" She angrily screamed. "It's always Iroha this, Iroha that. What about me? What about what I want?" She demanded, her voice dripping with venom._

"_Because all you want to do is isolate either Iroha or my little brother, Gakupo." Daisuke said calmly, having a firm grasp on his emotions as he slowly stood, his head rising above the raging blond. "It isn't fair for you to always be bossing them around just because you think your better them" he finished. For a second, Neru just stood there, shocked at what the boy at told her. Then her countenance filled with hatred._

"_I hate you Daisuke! I hate all of you!" She screamed as she fled the garden, not caring which flowers she destroyed in her path. Daisuke silently stood there, shaking his head, before turning to walk the way Iroha had gone. As Gakupo slowly lowered himself out of the tree, he shook with fear, glad that Neru's revenge wouldn't be turned towards him._

Gakupo quickly awoke, sweat pouring down his temples and exposed chest. It had been years since nightmares of the past had disturbed his dreams. So why now must they return? Did it have to do with Luka? True, the girl looked awfully like Iroha, but he could already tell that the two pink headed girls would be nothing alike. So why did it still upset him? After thinking heavily on the case, he decided he was just angry that Neru didn't get her just punishment. Gakupo glanced out of the large window near his bed. Outside, the dawn was just starting to break, the sky painted with shades of pink and purple. He knew he probably had at least two hours before the girl awoke, knowing that she would be tired from all of the sudden changes in her now short life. He might as well start getting ready, he thought, as he quickly put on his black mask.

"Miku!" He called tiredly. Quickly, the teal haired girl entered his private chambers. When she noticed that her master was only clothed from the hip down, she violently blushed. He rolled his eyes, knowing how many morning she had seen him for the past few years, she always somehow managed to become embarrassed.

"Yes my lord?" Miku mumbled, adverting her eyes to the ground.

"Run my bath." Her master demanded, ready to start the day. As the maid started to fill the bath with hot water, something caught Gakupo's eye. Something pink. He quickly walked over to a narrow vase which held a single pink flower.

"Miku," Gakupo said slowly, clearly annoyed. "What is this?"

"Oh, that's a double pink peony my lord. I thought it would lighten up your room a little."

"You thought wrong" the lord said as he reached out to grab the flower. For a second he held it gently in his hand. Then he slowly started to crush it, until it was nothing more than waste. He let the crushed petals fall from his hand. "Next time, stick with something darker, like a blood red rose, or a deep royal iris" he said, trying to reign in his emotions.

"Yes my lord, please forgive me for my careless mistake" the girl asked, even more embarrassed then earlier. He quickly waved her away, not wanting to focus on the pink hair girl of the past. Nor the pink hair girl of the future as well.

Hey thanks for reading! I tried to include a small piece of Gakupo's past at a time, instead of letting you know everything at once. Let me know how you like it!


	8. A Bitter Breakfast

When Gakupo finally arrived in the dining room, the sky was a dazzling aquamarine and filled with birds' song. He sat in a large dining chair covered in purple and silver silk at one end of long red wood table. He pushed back a long stand of purple hair that had fallen across his left eye slit in his mask. After a few minutes of waiting, Gakupo grew impatient. Where was Gumi? She always served him his food the minute he sat down. Then he remembered his manners. In formal dining, the meal wouldn't be served in to ALL of the participants were sitting down. He started to drum his long fingers across the table. Here he was, being a perfect host, and his guest dared to be late!? While he was contemplating whether or not he should command his maids to bring him his food regardless of Luka's attendance, she entered. Her soft pink hair was pulled up behind her in to an intricate bun. Her black dress, while it hugged her curves, was simple and modest, reminding Gakupo to the dresses widows wore. But it was her hands that caught the Joker's attention. Somehow he had missed the ring on her left hand the night before. In contrast to her dress, the ring was exquisite, covered in tiny diamonds that shimmered in the light. Gakupo averted his eyes from her hand to her face. He could tell she had been crying throughout the night, since her eyes were red and puffy. But no feelings of hopelessness or despair were shown now. She stood tall, determined to ride out the waves of pain and agony with grace. He quickly stood and walked over to her, pulling out her chair at the other end of the table so she could sit.

"Thank you" she whispered, her voice sounding almost musical. Gakupo shook his head, trying to dispel any thoughts towards her besides that soon she would be his slave. As he sat down, a door that led to the kitchen was swung open. The green haired cook rushed about, filling plates and platters. As she stepped back satisfied, Rin entered, filling up their glasses with a bubbling apple cider. Gakupo stared at the meal. The table was filled with omelets, ham, scones, and oatmeal with pink apples. _Pink, why pink! _ He turned to see Luka also staring at the food.

"Is it to your liking?" He asked, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. She better like it, he thought.

"It's just so beautiful," She said as she carefully picked up a scone, sprinkled in crystallized sugar, in one hand. "I feel like I can't bear to see it destroyed" She finished with a sad expression on her face. Guilt lightly touched Gakupo's remainder of a heart, but he was able to repress his feelings again. He quickly ate his food, not wanting to spend any extra time with her as possible. "Can I ask you a question?" The pink haired girl asked in an icier tone than earlier. "Is the reason that I'm here is so you can add me to your harem?" She asked angrily. Imminently, Gakupo started to choke on his omelet, trying his hardest not to spit it out, while Gumi and Rin, who were standing behind their master started to giggle at the new girl's suspicions.

"What?" He finally croaked out when he could breathe.

"If you didn't I would notice the many other girls here, you were wrong. Why else would you keep a swarm of women around you?" She said, as the blond and green haired girls laughed even harder.

"What the heck!? I don't pick whose heart I take! And even though I take their hearts, I don't take their purity as well!" He shouted, enraged at her accusations. His rage built up even more when he saw the dubious look on her face. "You don't believe me?! Fine, go ask one of the maids. They'll tell you the truth!" He shouted as he stood up. "I have things to do today, so you're going to have to entertain yourself" he announced as he stormed out the room. Luka stood there, shocked at her guest's audacious manners.

"My lady, would you like to see the garden?" Gumi asked politely.

"Um, ok" Luka answered slowly. She followed the cook through a series of hallways, until they reached a dark dingy room. It would have been well lit, if the curtains had not been closed. Gumi pushed open a large oak door as Luka squinted against the light. Her jaw dropped slightly as she viewed the expansive grounds, covered in ancient oaks and brightly colored flowers spreading in all directions. She allowed Gumi to lead her down the stone stairs and onto a path crushed rocks that seemed to snake through the garden. She gawked at fragile flowers that entwined themselves around trellises. Gumi stopped when they reached a bush filled with fragrant gardenias.

"Aren't they beautiful?" The cook asked as she leaned over. Then she quickly plucked one and tucked it behind the pink haired girl's ear. "There, it looks lovely on you," she nodded, and the frowned. "But if only you would wear a prettier dress. Oh well" she sighed and turned back to the flowers.

"Um can I ask you a question, Miss…" she stopped, waiting for the other girl to fill in her name.

"Please just call me Gumi" she smiled.

"Gumi, why are you still here? We could run away and you wouldn't have to stay here with that man!" She said excitedly, grasping the cook's hand. A look of confusion crossed the girl's face.

"Run away, why would I want to do that?" She asked. "I'm happy here"

"What? How can you be happy here, being forced to serve the Joker?"

"Because I want to serve him." She smiled dreamily. "I know he didn't act like it today, but he's usually kind and cares about us. That's why I laughed when you said that we were a part of his harem. He would never use us or harm us. Though I often wish I was his mistress" she giggled. "We all do" Luka just stared, confused at the turn of events.

"Ok, but can I ask you another question? Why does he wear a mask? Why is he wearing a different one today? Is he trying to hide his identity from me?" The pink haired girl pestered the cook with questions.

"Wait, let me answer!" Gumi laughed. "He always wears a mask; the only difference is that he wears the white mask once a year, for the card games and the black mask every other day. He says we must never see him with the mask or something terrible would happen. No one knows what would happen though. I bet he would be handsome under that mask though" she sighed. "But I would never disobey the master" the green haired girl finished, an edge of finally was in her voice that told Luka that she also should obey the master no matter what. "Come on, there's much more to see" Gumi said, shyly offering her hand to her new friend. Luka stared at it for a moment, and then slowly placed her slender hand into Gumi's as the green hair girl smiled and led the way through the wonderful garden.

**Hey I hoped yall liked the next chapter, even though I aggravated myself for making Luka think badly about Gakupo! Hey I'm trying to decide on a cosplay outfit to buy, so I have a poll up because I love them all! Please vote and/or read and review, thanks, Knight of Nights***


	9. A Mournful Melody

Gakupo's head pounded with excruciating pain. He never should have taken up his servant's offer. When Meito, seeing the restless look on her master's face after he had sulked in his room for several hours, had offered to for her master to come with her to her favorite place to relax, he should have declined. Instead, trying to take his mind off of the new girl, he had willingly accepted her offer. Her 'offer' had turned out to be an old, dirty bar. The musty smell of mold and spilled beer had made him feel instantly nauseated. He had observed the room, while Meito had gotten their drinks. The walls, once painted a bright red, were dulled from smoke and grime, with strips of paint peeling of the ugly walls. The joker was startled out of his observations when Meito thrust a glass of sake under his nose. He watched the short haired brunette take on of her many glasses, and down the whole thing without taking a breath. The purple haired man attentively took a sip. _This taste like crap! _He thought as he started to choke. The former assassin just glanced over at him, before draining another glass. By the time the couple left over an hour later, Gakupo barely drank half of a glass. Meito however had over a dozen glasses, and now was whistling cheerily. Gakupo trudged behind the drunk-happy girl holding his head in his hands, feeling sick from the cheap sake. He berated Len to have to horses gallop faster.

When he finally stumbled into his home, he found it nearly abandoned. Though he could see everything had been cleaned properly, no one was there to greet him. He wandered through the halls until he came to the large kitchen. The doors were locked; proof that Gumi was creating their next meal. Posted on the door was a note: _hello master! I am creating a meal right now, but I would be greatly pleased if you would ask our guest what she likes to eat. Thanks, your ever loyal cook, Gumi Megupoid._ The note had been written in green ink and had several doodles of smiling carrots on it. Gakupo sighed, too tired to even argue with the note, and started to wander through his castle. When he didn't see anyone he went outside, squinting in the late afternoon light. He started walking down one of the paths in his garden, the walkway shaded by spreading oaks and bordered by giant ferns. Then he stopped. He could hear someone singing, though he was too far away to distinguish the words. He quickened his pace, until he came to the edge of a clearing, his body still hidden behind a wide oak tree. In the middle of the small clearing was a circle of benches, made from logs of ancient trees. There he saw his missing staff: Miku, Ren, Len, Miki, and Teto. There they sat all looking up at the pink haired girl who stood in the center of the benches.

_You tell me that it is human nature to search for a place to sleep __  
><em>_Just like how we'd sometimes have the sudden urge to go on a journey_

_By the time I came to know the "end" this place __  
><em>_Has already been falling at a neither warm nor cold speed_

Her voice resounded throughout the clearing, making its enchanting echo seem to reach all of creation. It wasn't a surprise for Gakupo to hear singing because all of his servants loved that activity. What shocked him was the quality of her voice. With the exception of Len and Meito, his heartless had high pitched, energetic voices. Even the lower pitched servants usually sung joyous songs with fast rhythms. But her voice was slower, calmer, seeming to rock him to sleep.

_Even if there was a "God" __  
><em>_I don't need him to span a rainbow brimming with colors across this vast sky __  
><em>_"What would you wish for if you had just one wish...?" __  
><em>_I'd want to send this "song" to you __  
><em>_This revolving, revolving final melody_

He could hear the sorrow in her voice, only mirrored by slight hope: the hope that her song could reach a special someone. Again the diamonds on her finger seemed to glitter in the sun, letting rainbows play across her delicate face.

_If you'd smile for me then __  
><em>_I don't mind if I have to disappear __  
><em>_Even if you were to throw yourself into the sea of tears __  
><em>_I won't ever let go of your hand tightly gripped in mine_

What if it was more than just a song for her? Her face seemed to be full of emotions, emotions that wanted her to lose control of her song. But she struggled through, even with tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Even though he was many yards away, he could see his staff crying. Ren was holding her brothers hand, while wiping away tears with her free hand. While Len was smiling, he also occasionally sniffed. Both Miku and Miki were blubbering; their makeup smeared making them look like grotesque dolls. Even Teto, the battle harden commander, who didn't even cry when she picked the joker card all those years ago, let trails of tears run unashamedly down her face.

_This world full of white lies __  
><em>_Can just disappear for all I care __  
><em>_"I really hope I'll be able to become __  
><em>_What I saw in the dream I had at the end of my journey"  
><em>Luka's mournful melody seemed to over her listeners. Even the birds had stopped singing, captivated by this superior song. As Gakupo listened, he realized his head stopped hurting and he wanted for her to continue singing forever. He shook his head. _I must be drunk_, he thought to himself.

_I will sing a never-ending song __  
><em>_Before I meet my end..._

Her sorrowful voice enraptured all.  
><em>I will sing a never-ending song <em>_  
><em>_Before I meet my end..._

The wind blew making her hair seemed weightless, like pink feathers. It was if even Mother Nature herself wanted for the singer to be reunited to her loved one.

_I will sing a never-ending song __  
><em>_Before I meet my end..._

A single tear fell from her left eye, sparkling like a tiny jewel against her face.

_I will sing a never-ending song __  
><em>_Before I meet my end..._

The Joker wanted her to continue, never ending her lament.

_I will sing a never-ending song __  
><em>_Before I mee-..._

Her voice faded, as the crowd erupted into cheers. She gave a small smile, looking from face to face, until her gaze fell upon Gakupo, who while listing to her song, and stepped away from the tree. He could see her embarrassment, and deciding to not make thing even more awkward, turned on his heels, and headed back towards his home. He could hear footsteps and loud breathing behind him

"Wait!" He heard Luka call. He turned around, almost bumping into the running girl. She clutched his arm to stay upright, as she tried to calm her hurried breathing. "I need to tell you something" She finally said.

"What?" He asked, wondering why she would run after him, of all people.

"I want to tell you sorry for earlier. I misjudged you without getting all of the facts. Gumi told me the truth" She looked down at the ground, her face reddening with shame. Gakupo just stared. Here he was, her captor, and she was apologizing to him! Again he looked down at her hand, and knew he was the cause of her pain and agony, the feelings that she had just expressed in her song. And here he had been, drinking away his problems like an immature adolescence.

"Hey," he gave her a small smile, as he pushed up her chin so he was looking him in the eye. "Let's go" he turned, offering his arm. She tentatively placed her slender hand on his arm, and they strolled off towards the house. "Hey, by the way, Gumi wants to know what do you like to eat" he asked her, nonchalantly. She hesitantly replied.

"Can we have tuna?" She asked, her eyes begging for her favorite food. Gakupo laughed at her eagerness as they strolled towards the house

**Hey, did you like this chapter? I won't be writing this week, so happy thanks giving! Whoever knows what song that Luka is singing, gets a super panda hug! Please review!**


	10. A Set of Paintings

_ "Father, why do those pictures mean? The purple haired boy asked, turning towards the wall and pointing at four large paintings. A man that had the same violet hair as the boy stopped and turned. The pair of them were standing in a huge ballroom that was well light from the glass chandeliers that held snow white candles. The rich burgundy carpet and gold leaf chairs showed off the spaces splendor. The man stared at the set of painting, taking in the bright colors and vivid scenes. He cleared his throat before addressing the boy besides him._

_ "Well Gakupo, as nobles, we must live by a higher code than those around us. Your great-grandfather had these made to always remember what sins will permanently condemn you into hell" he said slowly. He watched the boy's eyes open wide as he observed the first painting. _

_In the middle stood a woman, whose face and body was painted black like a shadow, showing no markings or features except one blood red eye, while the other was covered by her short sable hair and a crazed smile. Her crimson dress was only marked by bright red stains, the stains of innocent blood. A large sword was in her hand that dripped red liquid. Around her feet was a pool of the same scarlet liquid, though the woman seemed to either not notice or not care. Behind this woman, a path was created, a path that reflected the same red blood._

_ "Father, why is this lady covered in blood?" Gakupo asked, his lip trembling in fear._

_ "This is the first sin, Wrath. Those who live by the sword will die by it. The only thing violence will get a person is destruction. What ever you do, Gakupo, you must always keep your temper on a short leash. If you can't, the Devil himself will drag you down to the fiery pits of hell" the man addressed his son. The boy turned towards the second painting. _

_This time there was a tall man. His coat of white and scarf of blue contrasted extremely with the massive amount of red in the first picture. His cobalt hair seemed to match his blue coat and blue background. The only red that was in the picture was from a single right eye and a red wound on the opposite side of his head, where a trail of blood flowed and sprinkled on his coat and scarf. He seemed to have his mouth opened in song, though it was twisted to look ludicrously, a crumbled, jagged music notes filled the air. Around his feet were wilted blue flowers, flowers that seemed to have died from the man's cursed song. A single blue teardrop seemed to fall from the red eye, an eye that seemed to be depressed, but laughing at the same time._

"_The second sin is depression. Whatever happens son, you can't let yourself get stuck in the rut of depression. If you end up like this man and commit suicide, even God will throw you out of heaven." The man said his voice firm. Gakupo's eyes widened, surprised that a god would punish a poor soul so much, as to cast him from paradise. The boy turned to look at the third picture._

_ This painting had another female at its center. This time her floor length green hair was tied into two long pigtails. She wore a matching green dress, cut in such a way to hug her curves and flaunt of her slender legs and arms. In her left hand was a mirror, cracked and covered in the same familiar red color. In her right hand's fingernails were drenched in blood, and several droplets fell from her fingers. Her one red eye seemed fearful and her twisted smile seemed to be full of envy, envious of any other girl who was prettier than her. Above her head rested a brilliant crown, a tiara that glistened with sparkling diamonds and fiery rubies. On her right side stood a majestic castle, its towers reaching for the sky. On her right was a skeleton, its fingers beckoning for the girl to come closer. Its grotesque skull seemed to enjoy the green haired girl's apparent fear, though she didn't seem to be apprehensive over the chuckling skeleton, but rather at the image she saw in her hand mirror._

"_This painting shows the dangers of vanity. Remember Gakupo, it wasn't until Lucifer realized how beautiful he was, that he tried to take the place of God. While it fine for a woman to want to be beautiful or a man to appear handsome, but don't forget what matters," the man patted his son's head. "What really matters, your mind." Gakupo looked up wistfully at his father, wishing that their time together was always like this. Usually their interactions consisted of scoldings and lectures on how the boy must work harder and not be an embarrassment to the noble Kamui family. The eggplant haired boy sighed and turned to observe the final painting._

Gakupo sprang up, his head pounding from his dream. He rubbed his temple as he wondered why these memories were returning now. He turned his head towards the window, squinting at the early mornings light. _I've slept too long_ he thought angrily. Quickly tying on his mask and untangling his legs from the bedding, he called out to his staff, yelling at them to hasten themselves. Miku and Rin ran about, drawing his bath water, laying out his clothes, and making his bed. They were so busy; they didn't seem to notice their master's bare chest for the first time since their arrival at his home. As his maids hurried about the room, Gakupo let his mind wander to the night before.

By the time the pair had reached Gumi's domain to tell the cook about Luka's favoritism regarding tuna, the green haired girl and already finished that night's dinner. Gakupo had to struggle to keep himself from laughing at the disappointed pink haired girl's face. Though she tried to hide her feelings, she was so adorable that Gakupo almost wanted to do something ridiculous, just to make her smile. Almost. He lectured himself to not become attached to her. He must keep his feelings at a purely host level, which would later evolve into a master-slave relationship. Luka's face quickly changed into a wide smile when she tried Gumi's famous carrot soup. They had spent that dinner in a much more positive air than their first meal together, even though when they were done, Luka claimed exhaustion and excused herself to her room.

Gakupo was wakened from his thoughts when he heard the door close after his two maids. He quickly undressed and started to bathe, cursing when the boiling water scorched his skin. In a few minutes, he was already dressed, leaving his room. At the last minute, he decided to take a detour on his way to the dining room, and opened a large door. The room, usually dusty, had been cleaned only two days before. Large silk curtains were spread across enormous windows. In the center was a card table and two chairs. One chair was a deep plum colored, and every year Gakupo sat there to play his card game. The other chair was white, a symbol of the supposed purity his victims had before he stole their hearts. Gakupo briskly walked past the table and chairs until he reached the far wall were four huge paintings hung. The Joker closed his eyes, allowing the memories to continue.

_The last painting had two people in it, a boy and a girl, instead of just one. They held hands; each hand had half of a yellow heart tattoo on it. With their hands clasped together, it created a whole heart. Both the girl and the boy had short layered blond hair, though the girl had a white bow in her hair, and were the same height. The only way you could tell them apart besides the bow, was their clothes. The girl wore a flowing knee length lemon colored dress with white sash around the middle and the boy wore a white button up shirt and mustard colored trouser shorts. They each had the one red eye, the same red eye that seemed to be in all of the paintings. Their twisted smiles seemed self absorbed, as if nothing in the world mattered besides themselves and each other. In the back ground was a dark forest. The same blood red path that was in the first picture, had reappeared. It twisted along the open ground, making a crimson walkway that led to the woods._

"_Father, what did these people do? Gakupo asked. His father was silent for a second before answering._

"_They committed the worst sin of all: they loved each other. There's no place in this world for petty feelings and faint hearts. You must look after yourself. You have to remember that only you have your own back, and that if you allow your emotions to show, people will manipulate you. You need to be strong like me. Do you understand?" The man turned towards his son, his voice firm as he looked in the boy's eye. Gakupo nodded, though in the inside he was torn and crying. _

"_Do you love mother or Daisuke?" he thought. "Do you love me?" he wanted to cry, but instead he just buried his feelings and nodded. Two months later, Gakupo Kamui's father passed away, never telling his son he loved him._


	11. Records of a Chimera

**Hey, I wrote a bonus mini chapter for this week! Before it starts, there are a few things I need to say. 1.) Gakupo's father's beliefs do not mirror my own. I merely had them mirror the common beliefs of the time period this is written in, well except the fourth picture of course, 2.) I know that there are different versions of the song, Alice Human Sacrifice (Yes that is what song the paintings are from). Just like there is debate whether Rin was killed by a delusional Len or whether she was killed by the murderous Meiko, there is also debate over what sin Miku committed. One idea is that she was vain and became so obsessed with her looks and afraid she would get old that she either killed herself, or her heart was paralyzed with fear. This is the idea that I used, since it was in the first PV I watched (the heart stopping idea) The other idea is that Miku was lustful and that her lover(s) killed her. And 3.) Today is my Birthday! So this is my birthday present to all of you!**

Teto Kasane sighed as her dreams were interrupted by the sound of giggling girls in the hallway outside. The curly haired girl slowly opened her eyes, wishing in vain that it wasn't morning yet. She pushed herself off her futon and slowly stretched herself. When she first moved to the manor, she wasn't used to sleeping in a bed, as she slept in a hammock during the war and a pile of hay before that. Teto trudged over to a pitcher of water and a basin, and poured the water in to the basin so she could watch her face. She quickly changed and brushed her bubble gum colored hair. Putting away her futon in a small closet, Teto sat at her desk, ready to start the day's work before breakfast. She yawned as she pulled out some files. She hated filing. If it was for anyone else, she would have laughed in their face and thrown the paper to the ground, but as it was for her master, she jumped at the chance to help him.

Looking down at the paper that she held in her hand, she realized it was the charts of those taken for the past six years. She had thought the seventh year girl would have had her soul taken by now, so she had left it on her desk for that day. But somehow, Luka Megurine still managed to remain a guest. Teto reread the accounts of the girls of the past. She was of course first. She had written down her involvement with the war, a war that attacked a young princess of the yellow country. The girl, in her envy had destroyed the green nation when she saw the prince she loved enraptured with a peasant girl from that region. That war had only lasted a brief two months, before Teto's forces had stormed the castle and captured the prideful girl. It was by Teto's own orders for her to be executed at noon the next day, but when the girl was on the chopping block, she had known something was wrong. It wasn't after the blood was shed and the body buried that she realized they had killed not the princess, but the princess's twin brother, the girl's most loyal servant. Teto had decided to allow the people to still believe the girl had died, knowing that the once-princess of the yellow country had to live with her brother's death for the rest of her life. All of this was written down under her name, but she had left off much off her past. Those years she had spent in the circus, people jeering her because of her bat wings and pointed tail. She wasn't created a chimera, but that is what she had become: a girl who looked like a demon. She only had one friend there; a beautiful girl whose body seemed to be rotting away, living corpse called Ring. When she closed her eyes, Teto could still hear the song that Ring would sing to her.

_Deep into the forest,  
>Far far in the back that way<br>There is a circus  
>The chairman with the big eyes and ten meters tall<br>All of the cast is jolly  
>Their forms are rather strange<br>But its so fun!  
>The Dark woods circus<br>One with two heads  
>A deformed diva<br>A blue beast that loves to eat things cold  
>Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?<br>Why do you look at me like that?  
>This face that is rotting<br>Its painful, its painful, and it cant be helped  
>She said it<br>But still, we continue this circus  
>(Forever!)<br>It's fun, so fun!  
>This circus is so fun<br>Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes  
>My skin festers, reflected on my eyes<br>I want to die, want to die  
>Get me out of here, please<br>It is impossible for anyone to say and feel_

Ring was the only reason why Teto desired to live. When the fateful day that Ring was killed by some drunken circus-goers, Teto reacted without thinking. In her rage she easily broke the bars of her cell and killed the men, before taking out her revenge of every last person at the circus. After being bathed in the blood in others, she retreated into the woods. Here she realized even though she spent years in the forest she didn't age past fifteen, the year she became a science experiment, and later a freak, a circus monster. She spent eight years in that silent wood, until she decided to use her skills to destroy another selfish human.

Teto blinked away tears, forcing herself to continue with the list and forget the past. There was very little known about the others. The second year girl had been Gumi Megpoid, a rich duchess with a fervent love to cook, especially carrot related items. The third year had been Rin Kagemine, a peasant girl who would have had terrorizing fits of rage. These fits could only be controlled by her twin brother, Len Kagemine, who had come to rescue his sister. Teto had fought him, before her master had taken the boy's heart. That was when Teto had gained her master's trust. He had given her this office, which she had begged for to double as her own room, and allowed her access to all of his documents and his ring of keys, besides two: Gumi's kitchen keys, which she refused even the Joker to enter when she was cooking, and a key that led to a secret room right past the blue diamond cell, a cell in which only Miku and Meiko have ever entered. The fourth year was a princess named Miku Hatsune, a happy go lucky girl who was usually laughing. The fifth was the pagan priestess, Miki. The girl didn't seem to have a last name, but she was a devoted servant who adored her master and that was enough for Teto. Last year's girl was Meiko, a former assassin and poisoner. Teto didn't like the brunette's brazen talk and alcoholic behaviors, not to mention her sneaking around like a spy instead of standing in the face of danger, but she had to admit the girl was a good asset to have. That was all the info she had for each girl, and Len, but she knew there was more to their stories. If they were anything like her, they all carried a dark secret, a hidden sin. Their avoidance of certain questions, the random tears that came though out the year, their sometime random reactions to certain events all seemed to punctuate the chimera's point.

The next column was empty, waiting to be filled with Luka's name. At first, Teto thought she would be writing about Neru, but things have changed. Still too little was known about Luka, except that she could sing like an angel. She remembered crying yesterday, the pink haired girl song reminded her of Ring. She knew her master had also heard the song and that Luka had chased after him. Teto always knew she would never receive any feelings from her master, she wasn't as vain as the other girls who dreamed of reaching their sole desire, love from their master. But even now, Teto was envious, her heart raging inside. She quieted her thoughts though, realizing there was nothing she could do. If Luka would make her master happy, Teto was happy too.

**I hoped you enjoyed a little inside piece of the most famous Utauloid, Teto Kasane. If you know what song the lyrics are from, tell me and you'll get a koala hug! (The koala hug is one step up from a normal hug, though a step lower than a panda hug, since this is probably an easier song to name the first pair of lyrics, Wanderlust!)**


	12. A Drunkard and a Cheat

The light filtered through the room, destroying the shadows the night left behind. Through a sheer curtain that sat in the only small window, the early sun's glow, flooded in the room, forcing Luka's eye to open. She sighed, not ready to get out of the soft bed. Past the walls, she could hear birds singing, joyous about their freedom. A freedom that Luka has never known, nor will she ever receive. She sighed again, closing her eyes to the entreating light. Under her breath, she prayed a prayer to whatever god or goddess would care to listen.

"Please just let me have one day of freedom," she begged. "And you can take my life. All I want is one day of happiness, one day when I'm not a slave" she finished hoping some unknown deity would answer her prayers, even though she doubted it. It was time to get up, pushing herself off the warm bed, she grabbed her ring, her sign of eternal imprisonment, before she walked to the enormous closet to change.

After a quick breakfast with Gakupo, who had then excused himself for important work, Luka wandered the castle. She decided that it was time to explore her new home. Even though she had originally dismissed the other girls' assistance, knowing they had much work to do, she wished she wouldn't have declined their offer. The more she aimlessly wandered, the large the castle appeared, with twisting hallways and multiple stair cases. She wasn't even sure what floor she was on anymore, having lost count of how many times she had trudged up and down the floors. She was about to turn around and retreat back to where she had come from, when she heard someone singing. She slowly crept closer to a cracked door, the room's light spilling out.

_I stained my lips with the flowing blood  
>I will never forgive you<br>For all of eternity!_

The voice was definitely feminine, but something seemed to be off. The words seemed to slur together, as if the singer was drunk.

_Hiding ourselves in the late afternoon_

_The promise we made back then_

_Just a beautiful stack of lies destroyed by her_

_It's too late for regrets now_

_That's the kind of woman I am_

_This is good bye_

Luka was only a few feet away from the door, tempting her to peek inside. Even from her distance, she could hear that the woman was indeed drunk, and often the sounds of glasses chinking were heard between the verses in her song.

_The glimmer of the sliver knife_

_Shines brighter as reality fades_

_I can hear a scream_

The pink haired girl could tell the drunkard sung with emotion. Her voice seemed to be filled with hate, but also remorse. Luka cringed when she heard a glass break, as it was thrown at the wall.

_I stained my lips with the flowing blood  
>I will never forgive you<br>For all of eternity!_

Luka was now close enough to peer into the room. Inside was a woman, sitting among many empty bottles of sake. The room seemed to be drenched in the scent of alcohol, but the woman didn't seem to mind.

_The red drops color the pale and skinny body_

_Those eyes that were supposedly devoid of consciousness_

_Wavered emptily_

_No matter how much you regret, you cannot return to the past_

_The thing I killed was the other me_

Even in her disheveled state, the woman was beautiful. Short brown hair matched the girl's soulful eyes. Her top, which barely covered her abundant midriff, was a deep burgundy that matched her short burgundy skirt. For a second, Luka felt jealous, wishing she was as beautiful as the creature before her. But as the song continued, Luka's feelings turned to pity for the sad girl instead.

_In this room that's supposed to be empty_

_The breathing darkness constricts my chest_

"_Goodbye", if that's what you're going to say_

_I will take you away and never let you go_

_Kagome~ Kagome~_

_Who is the one who is looking at you from behind?_

The woman picked up another bottle, pulled off the top, and took a large gulp. She continued to drink until the bottle was almost half empty. Taking a big breath, the sorrowful woman continued.

_No matter how much you regret, it's too late_

_Because I'm that kind of woman_

_This is the end_

_The glimmer of a silver knife_

_Brightens as my vision fades away_

_I can hear a scream._

The brunette gasps for air, trying not to sob in the middle of her song. As she finishes her chorus, Luka realizes her eyes are full of tears, crying for the sorrows of another woman.

_I stain my lips with the flowing blood_

_You are now mine for all of eternity_

_I love you_

At this, she breaks down, wailing, as she throws bottles, both empty and full, at the wall. Without a second thought, the pink-haired girl pushes open the door, quickly reaching the sorrowful woman. She holds open her arms to the stranger, who in her drunkenness falls into her ready embrace. The pair stayed like that for a while, the singer wailing in the arms of a stranger, and Luka trying to comfort her. When the woman finally calmed down, she pushed herself back, trying to get a good look at the other girl's face.

"Who, hic, are you?" She asked with a confused look on her face while hiccupping from the tears and sake.

"I'm Luka Megurine. I'm a guest here" she told the brunette. Instantly realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, I know you now. You look different with that hood off of your head." The drunkard replied. "I'm Meiko Sakine, the resident's skilled assassin, thief, and spy" she laughed Luka's concerned face. "Don't worry, I haven't killed anyone or stolen anything since I came here last year"

Oh, that's good" Luka sighed, happy that she didn't have to fear her life was at stake.

"Wait a second," Meiko said suspiciously "Were you spying on me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, it's just your singing was so beautiful, and your song so lovely, even though it was sad" Luka replied. Imminently, Meiko's face filled with sorrow, ready to start crying again.

"I, I just miss him so bad!" The girl cried. She threw herself into Luka's arms again. "Why did he have to betray me?! Stupid Kaito!" She wailed.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?" Luka asked, not sure of what to do.

"Kaito betrayed me! He said he loved me, but then was with another assassin, that bitch Yukari!" She screamed, before breaking down into tears again. Over the course of a half hour, Meiko told Luka how she and another assassin had been in love. At least Meiko thought they had been. About a year and a half ago, the brunette had walked in on her blue-haired boyfriend and a girl from a rival guild, Yukari Yuzuki. At that, Meiko freaked and killed the girl and tried to murder her boyfriend, though he escaped from her wrath. It was just a few months later when she ended up here. When she was finished, Meiko took a big gulp of breath. "Well the past is the past" she said, somehow suddenly shaking herself out of her somber mood.

"Hey Meiko," Luka began carefully, not wanting to have her new friend break down again. "Do you know how to get back towards the dining room from here?" At this the Meiko laughed.

"Of course, an assassin that get's easily lost, isn't worth her weight in salt!" Luka just smiled, feeling that she just might be able to trust this dangerous woman.

"So you can get rid of him!?" The girl asked. Her hair was pulled up into a side ponytail, a cascade of think golden hair that reached her knees and matched her hopeful eyes. Before her sat several men and two women. They seemed to be from all walks of life, from royalty, to poverty. Sitting around on abandoned crates in an old warehouse, the air had a feeling of mystery to it.

"If you show us his home, we'll handle it, Neru" a man told her. He was dressed in splendid clothes, like what nobility typically wears, but seemed to be uncomfortable. His short gray hair and angry red eyes were terrifying, while in his right hand he played with two poker chips, one gray, the other green.

"How I'm ready to slit that bastard's throat!" A girl laughed. She was maybe a year or two younger than Neru, but her floor length white hair and crazed red eyes, made the blond shutter. She toyed with a wicked dagger, as if ready to cut out the heart of the one who offended her.

"Not if I get there first, Tei" a pink hair man said, his face twisted in bitterness. "He'll pay for taking my wife from me" from the other side of the room, Neru heard laughing. She turned to see two of the other men. One with brown spiked hair only grinned, reviling canine like fangs, the top of his head adorned with matching dog ears and a wolf-like tail. His companion had been the one to laugh. His black hair and golden eyes seemed to give him a wise look, regardless of his peasant clothing.

"It was your own fault, Yuuma, for you to lose Miku. Any woman would desert such a man-whore. You're lucky you didn't end up dead like Haku and Lily, your mistresses, because if she had her way, you would be six feet below us. The rest of us have done nothing wrong, isn't that right, Rook?" the dark haired man addressed his doggy friend.

"Right Rei, if that Joker has even touched Teto, I'll rip out his throat!" the man howled. The gray haired man, and blue haired man who sat next to him, dressed to the teeth in royal garments laughed at Yuuma's sputtering face. Neru didn't know what to do, being surrounded by such dangerous people. Before she could say anything, a quiet boy spoke up for the first time.

"Dell, Kaito, can we please stop all of this foolishness?" The man asked, his voice laced with aggravation. He wore white sacrament, the ends of his habit threaded with the gold of AI, the goddess, the Aria of the Planetes. His white hair made him seem aged, though he probably wasn't a day over twenty. What really captured Neru's attention though were his eyes, one of turquoise, the other of emeralds. Sighing he spoke up again. "What do you think Ikasama? He addressed a woman who sat on a chair, the only chair in the entire building. She smiled.

"Please Piko, call me Cul, but I think it's time I take out another Joker. This is my Life Cheating Game"

**Hey hoped you liked it! I have a special offer today! The first two people who leave a comment saying which song I used for the lyrics, I will give you a special one shot! Please leave what pairing you would like, and if you have a song or story plot you would like me to follow. RULES! I do not do gender benders, absolutely not (except for Ted Kasane and Tei Kagene) it doesn't matter if the pairing is straight or not. It might take me up to two, three weeks to finish it, because of exams, but it will be done. Thanks again, KoN***


	13. A Gambling Cook

**Hey guys! I know this mini-chapter is extremely short, but exams are coming up, so this was the best I could do. This is a heads up, that during Christmas I will rarely have access to a computer, so I will not be updating till I get back for break**

**Congrats to OwlsPanicAtTheCity and for getting the question right! I have finished Owl-Chan's one shot, and be working on Storm-Chan's once I get back.**

**In answer to White Maid's commet: don't forget Tei! If I had to go up against all of those guys or Tei, I would take my chances with normal men, than that Yandere!**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

Gumi brushed the dirt off her knees as she slowly stood up. She leaned back, her spine sore from kneeling over her plants for so long. Her short green hair blended in with the leafy vegetables that grew in perfect rows. Grabbing a small wicker basket that was filled to the brim with earthy carrots, she started to walk away from her garden. Squinting her eyes against the mid-day sun, Gumi trudged down the gravel path towards the house. Not bothering to enter one of the main entrances, the cook bulled out a key ring from her pocket and unlocked a side door.

Stepping inside the kitchen, Gumi inhaled, taking delight in the scent of cinnamon, black pepper, and oregano. The floors and ceilings were a dazzling white, while the counters were dark graphite. The walls were a bright spring green, Gumi's favorite color. Sighing, the girl put the basket down and turned towards the ice box. From within its depths, she pulled several fresh tunas. Throwing one onto a stone slab, she quickly chopped off its head and tail, before flaying it into thin strips. Her hands seem to fly from fish to fish, the knife in her hand, was like a silver blur. Gumi loved coking, but not as much as gambling.

Even when she was a child she seemed to have an unnatural gift when it came to guessing which horse would win the race or where the ball would land on the roulette table. Her luck helped bring her and her mother's desolate situation, since the death of her father left them with more debt than fortune, to a vast increase of wealth. What she was most gifted in though, was cards. Many clubs and casinos banned her, not because she was a female, but because she sucked their vaults dry. That's why she played a lot of private games. Many gentlemen didn't mind losing a couple thousand dollars to play against her. She had become a legend in the poker world: a sexy young duchess who could beat any man at cards. Well, almost anyone. The only one, who was any real competition to her, was Dell Honne. He was only a year or two older than her, but already smoked huge cigars like the old men who sat around and drunk mugs of beer everyday. His sarcastic smile and red eyes irritated her, his flippant attitude drove her mad. Or so she thought. The day she finally beat him, Dell had kissed her passionately, her feelings of hate disappeared as she ran her hands through his wild, grey hair. She realized how much she had actually felt for him, how much she needed him. Gumi's hand flew up towards her neck, where a pendent hung on a thin silver chain, a circle of tiny diamonds. Just two days after that kiss, Gumi had wakened up on the door step of the Joker's mansion.

The green hair girl shook her head, forcing her memories to retreat to the farthest reaches of her mind. She needed to keep her mind focused, or she would end up cutting her finger and tainting her meal. There was no point of her disappointing her master and his guest.

**Sorry I know it was really short, but go and read the one shot I wrote for Owl-Chan, Dream Eating Monochrome Baku: A KoN* Gift. Thanks again, and every don't forget to study for exams!**


	14. Taming of a Demon

**Well, I'm back! Sorry it's been soooooo long since I've updated, and I could go through the list of my excuses, but I think I'll save it.**

Meiko finally led Luka back towards the ground floor after getting lost several times. If all reality, it was more like Luka was leading her. The drunken girl would have walked into several walls if Luka didn't stop her. After traversing the entirety of the underground levels of the mansion, they finally made it back to the ground floor. Going from room to room, trying to find the dining room, the pair stumbled upon Rin. The cheery maid was busy dusting a cozy looking parlor. The room was about average size, but richly furnished. The carpet was a dazzling white, so pure that even a speck of dirt would forever tarnish its appearance. It was soft, making one seem like they were slowly sinking into a cloud. The walls and ceiling were also painted this pure white. In the middle of the room sat two black loveseats and an ebony coffee table between them. Near one couch, a black side table sat, while the other couch had a large freestanding lamp. On the Coffee table were several large books, a pitcher made of glass and a white vase, which held several white roses. When she saw her guests, Rin grinned and motioned for them to come near.

"Hey Miss. Luka, how are you today?" She smiled brightly. That is until she saw Luka's companion. "Oh, Meiko…" she scowled, hastily turning back to her cleaning.

"What, I don't get a greeting too, Rinny?" Meiko slurred. Rin turned around angrily, her face red.

"Don't call me Rinny!" she shouted as she tried to come up with an insult. "you, you, Drunk!"

"Is that the best you can do, Shorty?!" Meiko laughed, purposely edging her on.

"At least I don't dress like a slut like you!" The blond countered.

"Brat!"

"Whore!"

"Bow Freak!"

"Alcoholic!"

"Hey guys, calm down, Ok" Luka begged, though the other two girls ignored her.

"Ugly!"

"Monster!"

"Flat Chest!" that last comment was targeted at Rin, who froze from the pain. Looking down at her childish chest area, her eyes welled up with tears as the blond started to cry. Luka took a step forward, trying to help the girl.

"Hey Rin, it's ok…" her voice trailed as Rin's head snapped up. Instead of her usual cheery sky blue eyes, her eyes now shined pumpkin orange. Instead of happiness, hatred and cruelty shone through, as if another creature inside of the girl had awakened. The girl's hands clenched tight, as she gritted her teeth.

"Meiko!" Rin screamed in an unnatural voice. "I hate you!" She yelled as her hands came in touch with the side table. With extraordinary strength, she lifted the table above her head and threw it at the two girls. The pair would have been completely crushed if Meiko hadn't pushed herself and Luka out of the way. Even with Meiko's skills, the edge of the table managed to strike the assassin's shoulder, causing the brunette to grunt from the pain.

"Meiko, are you ok!?" Luka asked her eyes filled with fear and worry.

"Yeah, get out of here Luka, I'll be fine" Meiko sighed as she tried to move her shoulder. "It's my fault I made her mad, but master would kill me if you got hurt" she tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace from the pain. "She should calm down in a little while, but you should get out of here"

"No, not without you!" She said, her eyes shining with stubbornness.

"Luka," Meiko sighed. "I can't control her if I'm not sure if you are safe or not. Please, I'll distract her, go out the other door" Meiko pointed to the door on the other side of Rin as she dodged a vase filled with roses. Though the room wasn't very large, it now appeared enormous to Luka, the door seemed miles away. But she had to try.

"Ok." She agreed as she ducked a flying book. Quietly as possible she tried to walk along the walls, so she wouldn't attract much attention. Her eyes widened as a glass pitcher was flung towards her. In the second before it hit, she threw up her hands, trying to protect her eyes from getting shards or razor sharp glass in it. It broke on impact, covering her arms in painful deep cuts. Blood flooded out from her arms, turning the white carpet underneath her into a ruby red color. She cringed as Meiko insulted the demonic girl, getting Rin's full attention. Now was her chance to sprint out of the room, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the courageous, but foolish drunk girl.

"Hey Tiny Tits, are you sure you not just a cross dressing boy?!" She laughed. "I've seen midgets with bigger breasts than you!"

"Meiko!" Rin screamed as she lifted a sofa over her head. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Rin stop!" Luka screamed, causing the blond to lose her focus. Rin dropped the sofa, and slowly turned towards the pink haired girl. Rin slowly turned towards Luka as she pulled out a butter knife from her apron pocket. Luka gasped as the girl started walking towards her. When the girl was close enough to stab her, Luka closed her eyes.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"So why am I here, Miki?" Gakupo asked questionably. The joker sat near a window, which he gazed out of. The small room in which he and the priestess sat was four stories above the ground in one of the four tower rooms at the top of the mansion, making the plants outside seem miniature. Even though the heights made him slightly nervous, it was better than looking at Miki. The priestess's face was contorted as she made animal-like sounds. A cloud of smoke was before her, changing colors occasionally from its usual cherry color. The one piece of hair that always stood up in the middle of her head waved from side to side. As he waited for the priestess to answer, Gakupo observed the room. It was a small cell, filled with exotic objects. The small table at which the couple sat was pushed up by the only window, while at the opposite wall, a golden shrine was displayed. Above the shrine, hung a set of three pictures, the one in the middle noticeably larger than the other two.

In the middle picture was a girl, her long blond hair was tinted with a fairy pink and reached down to her knees. Her slender frame was wrapped in flowing white dress that also reached to her knees. Her back is facing the viewer, but she looks over her shoulder, so Gakupo could see one blue eye. A slight sign of a sincere smile plays on her face, showing her to be a loving goddess, instead of a more temperamental one. In her right hand is a white moon flower, blooming even though the background around her is the early morning light. Her left hand holds an odd lamp, in which a puff of smoke comes out. The first time he saw the picture, he was confused, and asked who the girl in the painting was. At this question, Miki was shocked, unable to speak for several minutes. Apparently this girl was a goddess. But she wasn't an ordinary goddess, she was a top goddess in the Planetes class. The planets were the three most powerful goddesses, who served the roles of the Aria, the seer, the Vulpix, the lover, and the Enternas, the bringer of death. This specific goddess, named IA, was the Aria of the Planetes. Therefore Miki, the priestess of IA, was given visions of the past, present, and the future. Unfortunately, however, Miki couldn't control when, where, and what visions she received from her goddess. Usually, the girl could tell five, maybe ten minutes, before a vision would hit her. Gakupo let his eyes wander to the two smaller pictures. Even though they weren't as big as IA's picture, they were still very detailed. The picture on the left showed a raven hair goddess, who wore a dress similar to IA's, but in black. The goddess was winking, and holding a finger to her lips, as if she wanted you to keep quiet about a secret. Her other slender hand held a pink rose, the flower of love. This goddess was Mizki, the Vulpix of the Planetes, or the goddess in charge of love and family. On the right was a goddess with snow white hair that flowed down her back. Her face seemed to be emotionless, her black flowing dress, the same design as Mizki's and IA's, seemed to blend in with the dark background behind her. In one hand was rusted chain, while the other held an orchid, the flower of paradise. This goddess was Mayu, the Enternas of the Planetes. Gakupo wasn't sure that these three goddesses were anything more than figments of man's imagination, but he knew for sure he should trust Miki's visions, since they were never wrong.

Suddenly Miki's eyes opened no longer orange-red, but golden, the color of the gods. "The forces against you are growing master" Miki said, her voice expressionless. "Soon they will attack" Gakupo sighed at this message.

"Do you have anything new, Miki?" he asked bored. "You've been saying this for the past two years"

"Right now there is a disturbance in your house" she said her voice still mechanical and her eyes unblinking.

"Who is it this time?" in answer to this, the cloud turned pumpkin orange. "is she having a fit again?" he demanded.

"Yes master" Miki answered

"And is Len around to calm her down?" he asked.

"No, he's outside in the garden. She's trying to kill Meiko at the moment"

"Well that's nothing new" he sighed. "She should be fine"

"Luka's in there too." She said as the cloud turned a soft pink color.

"What!?" He shouted, standing up.

"Yes, and ouch, Rin just threw a pitcher at her, and her arms are now all cut up" she said, her voice now hinted with emotions. "What should we do master? Master?" She asked her eyes no longer golden. But Gakupo had already ran out of the room. The Joker threw himself down the stairs, knowing that being in a room with a raged Rin could prove to be death sentence. The floor shook with his footsteps; his heart was beating in his ear. When he got the ground level he froze; he had forgotten to ask Miki what room they were in.

"Rin stop!" he heard Luka yell from down the hall. Sprinting, he reached the door way, just as Rin stood over Luka with a knife. Though he knew it was just a butter knife, Rin had deadly efficiency with it. Before he could move a muscle though, Luka closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Under the tree on the hill  
>We put in the little box<br>Those summer memories  
>But from then on<br>Our time was up  
>I want to tell you my feelings<br>Because I've kept them locked away_

Time froze as the sad melody echoed throughout the room. Rin seemed like she had been paralyzed, her hand still raised with the knife, her eyes unblinking._  
>I always, always continue to wait<br>In that place where we always played  
>As I watch the disappearing light<br>_Slowly, Rin lowered the knife, as Gakupo heard a sob behind the blond. He had forgotten about Meiko, who almost watched Luka become a victim of Rin's wrath.

_I tightly hold the dream of the night our eyes met  
>But, alone, I can't do all of this<br>Though I can faintly hear your voice  
>I want to see you at least one more time<em>

The demonic girl's eyes slowly changed from a vibrate orange, to a pleasant sky blue. Her hand started to tremble as tears well up in her eyes.

_That day I heard your voice  
>Enclosed in the white wind<br>And the memories flow away_

The knife hit the floor, as tears flowed down Rin's face. Gakupo realized he was holding his breath and took a much needed gulp of air. Luka though, didn't seem to notice though. Her sapphire eyes were still closed as she sung which she thought was her last song.

_Even now I can't forget when we held hands  
>You promised that we'd always be together<br>But without even saying "goodbye"  
>The end of that summer day came<em>

Rin's knees hit the floor, her sobs racking her body, as realization of what she almost did hit her. Meiko stood up, her hand clenching her injured shoulder. Luka slowly opened her eyes, brimming with tears, her face smiling as she finished her song, while kneeled down next to Rin.__

_Our childhood dream has become a wind  
>As promised, I returned to that place<br>You left behind the words "I love you"  
>And also the melody of our memories<em>

Gakupo finally found the use of his legs, stumbling towards Luka. She caught his concerned eye as she helped Rin stood up, who tried to still cling tightly to her, crying that she was sorry.

"Luka are you…" he blurted out.

"I'm sorry" she interrupted, her eyes focusing on the carpet below. Gakupo looked to see the white carpet, now stained red. "I stained it" she said as she looked at her white hands, now drenched with blood. Gakupo grabbed the hem of his white shirt and ripped a large piece of it off, now exposing part of his midriff. Luka stared at the firm muscles, before blushing and adverting her gaze to her hands, which Gakupo tenderly bandaged before he brought them up to his lips. At this, Meiko and Rin tried to creep out of the room

"Luka..." he began before the door behind her slammed open and Gakupo released Luka's hands. Not noticing the scene before her, Miku barged in and called out loudly.

"Rin, did you take my feather duster again?" She asked, before looking at the destroyed room. "RIN!" The tealette called out as she chased the still crying blond out of the room. Luka couldn't help but laugh at the antics of this crazy home.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please comment!**


	15. Tamers of an Innocent

Len patiently brushed Hiro's mane. The large, gray stallion pawed the ground, ready to be done brushing and ready to gallop across the many fields on the manor's estate. The blond hair boy chuckled to himself over the stallion's excitement. He could understand his energy. Len too loved to feel the wind ripping at his shoulder length hair, the excitement as Hiro jumped over rabbit holes and scraggily bushes.

"Looks like we were both meant for speed, huh Hiro?" he asked the majestic horse. Turning around to replace the brush, he froze. Instantly both hands came to his temple as he hunched over from the pain that jarred his thinking. He grunted loudly as he fell to his knees, his hands grasping his head which pounded with pain. Beside him, the horse was spooked, rearing and narrowly missing the now huddled body. Pushing himself up with one hand, Len slowly walked out of the stable door, towards the mansion. A pain like this could only mean one thing; Rin was having another one of her ferocious fits.

While the pain coursed through out his veins, causing him to stumble as he clenched the sides of his head, Len was thankful for it. It was the price he had to pay in order for him to protect his sister and others in case he wasn't around. Whenever the spirit of anger over took her body, he could find her and calm her down. He was one of the only two people who could calm the raging monster that he called his sister, so calamity would overtake the area if he wasn't around when the fits happened.

"Meiko, I hate you!" He could hear Rin scream in his mind. Her thoughts intertwined with his, causing his head to feel like it would explode. Rin's hatred flowed through his body, making his bones feel like they were on fire. He could scarcely hear the sounds of people talking, hidden by the sounds of things breaking and Rin's aggressive thoughts. Quickly he stumbled across the path, the manor slowing growing larger as he approached it.

"Rin, Stop!" He heard an unfamiliar voice scream in terror. Len quickened his pace as he felt Rin's attention being focused on this new comer. He started to run, regardless of the pain as he realized the murderous feelings in her fitful thinking.

_Under the tree on the hill  
>We put in the little box<br>Those summer memories  
>But from then on<br>Our time was up  
>I want to tell you my feelings<br>Because I've kept them locked away_

Suddenly Len felt her thought process stop as the unknown voice continued. His heart fluttered at the sound of the voice which soothed both his and his sister's heart. He kept running while he felt the pain in his head lessen, as his sister's fit started to fall apart.

_I always, always continue to wait  
>In that place where we always played<br>As I watch the disappearing light_

_I tightly hold the dream of the night our eyes met  
>But, alone, I can't do all of this<br>Though I can faintly hear your voice  
>I want to see you at least one more time<em>

He could feel her fit starting to slip away as the voice became fainter. He could tell that the orange color in his twin's eyes was fading back to their usual blue, as they stung from bitter tears. Now the pain was almost completely gone, roughly about the level of a normal headache. He strained to hear the mysterious beautiful voice as it faded.

_Our childhood dream has become a wind  
>As promised, I returned to that place<br>You left behind the words "I love you"  
>And also the melody of our memories<em>

"So pretty" Len could hear his sister think, as her feeling of shame and brokenness flooded through her. Just as quickly as it had started, Len lost connection with Rin's mind. He stopped running as the pain evaporated.

"This is interesting" he mumbled to himself. So there was a third person who could control Rin? So far, he avoided the new guest, knowing that he would probably be spending the rest of his life with her and the other girls, so why hurry? But this time was different. never before had a girl so caught his interest. He smiled to himself as he looked towards the mansion, ready to meet the owner of the beautiful voice.

Dfdfdfdfffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fff

Rei clenched the folder in his hand as he quickened his strides. Though Piku, who walked along side of him, was short, he was also very fast. The pair was on their way to see Cul with some information the young thief had managed to find. Suddenly, a sickening pain raced through Rei's head, causing him to drop the folder and fell to his knees.

"Rei!" He could hear the white haired priest next to him shout his name in concern. As he lay withering on the ground, he sighed. Even though the pain racked his body, the feeling was bitter sweet. It was only through this pain that he knew that Rin and traitorous brother were still alive. As one of the two people who could control Rin, he could also hear her thoughts whenever she raged. Occasionally, Rei could hear other voices, voices that were labeled to be the other missing girls.

"Meiko, I hate you!" He could hear Rin scream in his mind. Her thoughts intertwined with his, causing his head to feel like it would explode. Rin's hatred flowed through his body, combining with his own darker feeling to make a deadly poison, running through his veins. He could scarcely hear the sounds of people talking, hidden by the sounds of things breaking and Rin's aggressive thoughts. Rei continued to shake from the pain, as he grimaced. Any moment now, Len, that traitorous playboy, would comfort his sister, leaving Rei alone from the one person he loved. If only someway he could get to her, to be the one to comfort her when her fits came, to hold her tightly when she cried from the guilt that coursed through her being.

"Rin, Stop!" He heard a voice yell through his head. Though Rei had come to recognize every voice at the Joker's manor, this voice was new. It was probably this year's victim, though it seemed that Rin was about to make this new girl her victim as well. Rin's thoughts seemed to be his own, as though he was the one standing above the courageous girl with a deadly weapon. Just when he was sure that the blond girl would strike, her mind became numb, freezing itself as music played at her ears.

_Under the tree on the hill  
>We put in the little box<br>Those summer memories  
>But from then on<br>Our time was up  
>I want to tell you my feelings<br>Because I've kept them locked away_

He could feel the link between him and his lost love weakening as the song continued. The fit was slowly, but surely fading away, curing Rin from her cursed behavior. Guilt and sorrow replaced the earlier feelings of hatred and anger, as the sorrowful melody seemed to flood his mind. He started to stand, grasping the Piku's offered hand, as the final words of the song dimly echoed in his mind.

_You left behind the words "I love you"  
>And also the melody of our memories<em>

For the first time in over ten years, another controller had been found. At first it had just been Len, living with his twin sister in the city streets, since what parents wanted a demonic girl and her twin? Then they had met Rei, another street urchin who also seemed to be able to control the blond girl. The three of them had become a sort of thieving guild, working together to steal enough to live on the bitter streets. For years, it had just been the three of them: Rin, the innocent looking cute girl; Len, the hot blond that girls fawned over; and Rei, the mysterious dark haired youth who was protective of Rin. The three of them, so very different from each other, seemed to also complement each other, as they became one family. However, the two boys were constantly anxious over the girl's welfare, fearing how she would react if she had a fit while they were gone. That's why they had gone to that shrine, their apparent only hope. Rei could remember it like he was still the nervous ten years old who was willing to afflict his health, in order to help the one person he truly cared about.

The three of them had followed the winding dirt path that trailed throughout the rural region. Rei panted as he trudged along, a sleeping Rin on his back. The girl had fallen a few miles back and had twisted her ankle, making it impossible for her to keep up with the two faster guys. Rei, of course, offered to carry her, even though she was about the same size of him. Now before the group laid a majestic shrine. The roof seemed to be glided with gold, with statues of demons seemed to guard this holy sanctuary. As they neared the courtyard of the shrine, Rei could see two children around their own age sweeping the stone walkway. The first one, a tall Red head girl, was dressed in the robes of priestess in training, a dress of pure white with gold ornaments. The other, a white hair boy who laughed with the young priestess, wore the garments of a familiar, the priest that served the high priestess. Instantly, Rei could tell that his blond companion perked up at the sight of such a pretty girl, but the male standing next to her frowned. As the came closer, a beautiful woman, with long red hair and dazzling purple eyes came out from the door way, motioning for the two young temple children to come inside, while she calmly watched the peasant group. When they stood before in the courtyard, she spoke, her voice seeming like a mixture of musical bells that sounded together in harmony.

"Come in children, the great Aria of the Planetes, IA, has told me your cry and you are welcome in her domain" she smiled. As the blond twins obediently followed the strange woman into the corridor, leading to the shrine center, Rei let his eyes gaze over the skillful decorations. As they entered the main room, the black haired youth could hear his friend conversing with the beautiful woman.

"You have a beautiful shrine, priestess" Len sighed, probably more enthralled with the woman than the building. The lady laughed as she sat down on a cushion that was adjacent to a large moving wall.

"You are uncorrect," she laughed. "I am not the priestess, but her familiar, Ritsu Namine"

"Her familiar?" He asked confused. "Wait that would mean that you are a..." he exclaimed, his eyes opened wide.

"A man?" she said bluntly. "Yes I am" he laughed as the three children gasped. "In the shrine of IA, the seer goddess, you should know that things are not always what they seem" he concluded, just as the door behind him swung open. Behind him a woman with long purple hair smiled, her left hand holding a sacred mirror, while her right held pushed away the hair that fell across her eye.

"Rei, Len and Rin, I, Tone Rion, the priestess of this shrine, welcome you" she said, much to their amazement. "How I know your names is not important, but you are hear for Rin, yes?" she asked, the only response she gained was the hasty nodding. "Well, I can cause a reaction to happen whenever Rin falls into her fits, by your minds mixing with hers, however, whenever it happens, it will cause you great pain. Are you still willing to partake in this?" she asked. Rei turned to Len and looked him in the eye, before answering.

"Yes" he said confidently. With this, Tone smiled, before chanting in some unknown language. The air around her seemed to become hazy, and a warm light seemed to envelop Rin, who closed her eyes, basking in the light. Suddenly a tremendous pain struck the two boys, causing them to fall to the ground in anguish. Then just as soon as it had begun, it ended. "There, now your minds are connected" Tone smiled before stumbling. Deftly, Ritsu caught her, his strength now making him seem his gender. He turned quickly to the three and nodded, motioning for them to leave.

AS the memories stopped flooding Rei's head, he looked up towards the building in front of him, the location of his rendervous with Cul. Regardless of what it would take, Rei was determined to be able to see Rin and once again, be her ever faithful guardian.

**Well how did you like this chapter? Please let me know!**


	16. Writing on a Ring

**Well, it's been a pretty busy week! A couple of big things are happening right now. First off, I have finally gotten a beta reader! Unyielding Wish has done an awesome job editing this for me. If you ever need an awesome, uplifting story to read, her A Thousand Paper Cranes, is one of my favorite ever! Second, after much consideration, I have decided to continue the gift story, Dream Eating Monochrome Baku! Finally, I have joined with my dear friend, Catatonic Inspiration, to create a joint account called Catatonic Knight. Our joint story, Circus Monster, had it's first chapter published yesterday, so go read it! Now enjoy this new chapter!**

"Wow, it's beautiful, Gakupo!" the rosettecried in happiness. Gakupo stood by the doorway as slight smile played on his face, under his mask. He had finally gotten around to giving Luka a much-delayed tour of his luxurious home. After showing her the several different parlors and seating areas, he decided to bring her to the vast library. The room was huge, and was filled with rows upon rows of books of various sizes. One wall, which was entirely glass, reflected the lightly falling rain that had appeared out of nowhere outside. He watched Luka as her fingers, which were still bandaged from earlier, gently ran across the leathery worn spines of several volumes. Ever so graciously, she pulled out one volume, its cover shining like liquid gold. She stroked its leather exterior and brought it close to her breast, as if it were a baby.

"Gakupo," she began tentatively. "Would it be okayif I could borrow this book?" Her eyes round like a child's, filled with innocent hope. He met her expression with a smile.

"You can borrow as many as you want," Gakupo answered, laughing as Luka gave an excited squeal.

"Thank you!" she chirped as she started talking out several other books. Quickly, her arms were filled with heavy novels, each one larger than the last.

Gakupo's sensitive eyes quickly noticed that she'd be uncomfortable with all that. "Why don't we leave them in here, and I'll have someone bring them to your room later?" he suggested, while he quickly took the books out of her tired arms and placed them on a table.

"Oh, thank you, Gakupo," she exclaimed gratefully, barely noticing his closeness, as she turned to find more books on the bookcases. While he waited for the girl to finish choosing a collection of books to read, Gakupo scanned the titles of the books on the table, unable to contain his curiosity of what Luka might have picked.  
>The book on top of the stack had a dark green binding. On the front was a simple white mask, its eyes and mouth turned up in a mysterious smile. The title, <em>Ten Faced, <em>was written in a curly, elegant script—the hand of a woman. Under that was a thicker book, its cover a sky blue with a golden music note on the back._ Paradise of Light and Shadow_, the title proclaimed. A thinner book was set underneath that one, pages floppy and dog-eared, a deep scarlet red while golden letters spelled out _Romeo to My Cinderella. _The next two books were midnight black, one with a yellow flower that was titled _Loveless. _The other had a white feather with the script wording of _Alluring Secret~Black Vow._ At the bottom was the golden book Luka picked out first. He pulled it out of the stack, holding it carefully in his hands, letting his finger trace the pattern of embroidered chains that shimmered in silver against the golden background. Gakupo closed his eyes briefly as he remembered the first time he had seen this one.

_Iroha's fairy pink hair, soft and fluttery like cotton candy, framed her gentle face. Her lips moved silently as she mouthed the text from her novel. Her dainty hands cradled the book, its golden bindings catching young Gakupo's eyes. The ten year old boy watched the pretty girl as she sat in the Kamui library. Daisuke sat near a window, a whittling knife in one hand and a half-finished wooden bird in the other. Gakupo lay on the soft carpet, running his fingers through the thick hair of Iroha's white cat as he watched the cat's owner._

_"Do you need something, Gakupo?" her soft voice asked, ringing melodiously through the silence. The boy's deep sapphire eyes met a pair of sincere, hazel ones, and suddenly, he was embarrassed._

_"Um, no! I- I mean—I… I was just wondering what you're reading," he finished. Smiling, Iroha gestured for the boy to come close. Gakupo glanced toward his brother, trying to gauge Daisuke's reaction, but the young man seemed to be completely focused on his woodwork. Iroha flipped her book to the middle. A black and white illustration popped out at Gakupo's eyes. The picture showed a little boy and girl holding hands, their faces turned toward the background. While the pair seemed to be walking into the background calmly, Gakupo could see shackles attached to their wrists and ankles, the chains broken by some unnatural force._

_"This is my favorite story, because even though people thought these two kids were demons and despised them, they still stayed by each other's side regardless of the trials they faced." She sighed, her mind wandering to the fantasy these characters came from. As Iroha closed the book, Gakupo caught a glimpse of the title, _A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night_._

The Joker was brought out of his daydream by the sound of books thumping on the table. Luka placed several other books on the already overflowing stack. Finally she turned towards mountainous pile, nodding her head in approval.

"Come on," the purple-haired man finally said, leading the girl towards another room. Pushing large oaken doors open, he lead his guest into a room filled with sunlight. The air was hot and moist as birds sang to stir the hazy quiet. Luka looked up in wonder as she entered the hidden conservatory. Trees reached high quite ambitiously, their branches falling just short of the glass roof. Dragonflies darted past, as the sound of a small waterfall reached the girl's ears. Exotic birds sang as if serenading the girl, their plumage shimmering like an iridescent rainbow. The smell of flowers perfumed the air, their delicate heads of gold and scarlet, of sapphire and amethyst was turned towards the sun as if they were drinking up the brilliant light.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, entranced, walking toward a group of purple and silver orchids, inhaling deeply to capture their scent. Gakupo kept pace beside her, reaching swiftly down to pick an exceptionally beautiful flower. Slowly, pushing behind her ear the roseate hair that had fallen in front of her face like a silvery veil, he gently tucked the orchid in the crook of the ear where the ear met the head. He could feel his checks slightly redden too as she blushed, turning away, focusing his eyes on something else. It was almost a beautiful dream.

"Luka," Gakupo said, when he finally found the courage to speak, "I have something to ask you."

"Ask ahead!" She was beaming.

"Why do you have that ring?" He turned around, his royal blue eyes concentrated on the small circle of silver and diamonds that embraced her slender finger and poked out beneath the rough white bandages. "I've been wondering about it for a while now."

"Oh, this?" she said quickly, her cheeks flushing. "It's nothing, nothing at all."

"Really?" Luka was bad at lying, and Gakupo had always been good at seeing when a woman was not quite truthful with him.

"Yeah, it's just a trinket, a bauble, nothing else, I ensure you," she said nervously as she hid her bandaged hands behind her. The air among them became awkward, and the warm, hazy attitude had disappeared. Rather, the cold gems of uncertainty and fear had taken its place.

_Idiot! _He thought angrily to himself. _Ruining a relationship so easily!_ Trying to redeem the situation between them, Gakupo took a deep breath. "I think you will really like the next room." He smiled tolerantly now, holding out his hand for his guest to take. Gingerly, not quite trusting him now, she placed her hand in his, as he led into another room. Gakupo heard Luka gasp in delight as he pushed open the door.

The room was covered in white, from the soft carpet, to the vast walls, to the ornate ceiling. But Luka's astonishment came from the beautiful instruments that lined the room. Violins and mandolins hung from the walls, while a golden harp sat glistening in one corner. Stands and sheets of music were neatly piled around the room. But what caught her eyes was the grand piano in the middle of the room. Taking long strides, Luka stopped in front of the piano, her hand caressing the smooth ivory white and ebony black keys, such beautiful contrasts to each other.

"Gakupo, can I…" she began, before turning her attention to the open door behind them. The purple headed man turned to see his stewardess waiting for him.

"My lord, you have an important visitor," Teto spoke in an unsteady manner. Gakupo frowned. _Why now?_ he thought angrily. But there was something about Teto's expression that told him he had to go.

"Feel free to play any instruments you want, Luka," Gakupo told her, though not looking her in the eye. "I should be back soon and will escort you to dinner."

KoN

"Gakupo, how nice it is to see you!" the old hag laughed. Unfortunately for the Joker, the witch had decided to visit now. He grimaced as her bony fingers clutched the teacup, imagining those same talon-like finger as they wrapped, one by one, painfully around his neck, as she greedily poured the contents of the teacup down her gullet. Since the black and white parlor was still in great disarray, he had brought this ancient woman into his mother's favorite drawing room—the violet room. Everything in the room, from the furniture to the fixings, matched Gakupo's hair. Inwardly he seethed, having to share his mother's favorite room with a monster like her.

KoN

The temptation was too great. Hastily, Luka unwrapped her bandaged hands, knowing she really shouldn't. She flexed her fingers to test the pain and slid the ring off her finger, placing it on top of the closed lid. Setting her hands gently on the keys, she started to play a well-known melody she'd been taught as a child. After several lines of music, she opened her mouth to sing along.

KoN

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here," Moja cackled. Then, suddenly as she had come, she frowned, causing her wrinkles to be more prominent. "But I'm wondering, why haven't you taken the heart of the new girl yet?" When he provided no answer, her eyes glittered and she leaned forward to pinch his cheek with her dry fingers. "Remember your curse, young Kamui," she said, honeying her voice that was dripping with malice.

KoN

_Swaying in the wind and falling down gently,  
>there is a red leaf over your shoulder.<br>If simply cuddling together will allow us to understand each other,  
>then my sorrows will just vanish into the sky.<em>

She was free. Free. Her voice sang the melody softly as her fingers danced across the keys.

KoN

"It's not my fault that she chose the green club," the Joker growled. He let his hands ball up into fists as he turned toward a clock in the room, wishing that it would tick faster so the hag could leave.

KoN

_As the moon shone in the sky, in the air there was the sound of the flute and drums from the distance.  
>When I tried to appreciate this mundane happiness, I realized how wonderful it actually was.<br>Someday we'll reminisce our joyful first encounter;  
>back then we weren't even aware of the faint love between us.<em>

The keys played in tune with the girl's singing as the harmony became louder.

KoN

"Your letting yourself fall in love with her, aren't you?" Moja asked menacingly, pointing her finger in accusation. "That's why you haven't taken her heart, isn't it?!" Her face morphed into an expression of pure rage.

KoN

_Swaying in the wind and falling down gently,  
>there is a red leaf over your shoulder.<br>If simply cuddling together will allow us to understand each other,  
>then my sorrows will just vanish into the sky…<em>

Luka closed her eyes as she sang. Everything around her seemed to disappear. The thoughts of her being a prisoner, both her and the life she left behind was forgotten as her heart seemed to sing her song instead of her voice.

KoN

"Like I would ever love anyone!" he shouted back as his face turned red in anger. "I will not fall for Daisuke's sin!"

KoN

_The seasons, although indistinct, slowly sneak up to me at the luring of the shadows.  
>I have stumbled and become lost, but it doesn't sound half bad if I just keep going until my end nears.<br>Wandering in my present time, waiting for my wish to reach its destination,  
>I only end up reciting a dead prayer.<em>

A single tear tumbled from her lashes, carving a path on Luka's smooth cheek.

KoN

"Good. I'll leave you with your thoughts, my Joker," she cackled in satisfaction, stretching her stiff limbs as she limped out the door. Gakupo sat there for a second as his mind turned. After he was sure Moja had gone away, he shoved back his chair and stood up.

"Damn you, bitch!" he screamed as he pounded on the violet walls. His body shook as hatred and bitterness filled his entire being.

KoN

_There is a memory I cannot forget,  
>and that's the scene of the red cherry leaves over your shoulder.<br>As they bury the world with their powerful but fleeting color, I will forever offer up my love.  
>Swayed by the wind, oh gently scatter now,<br>and dye this dark night in your crimson color.  
>I merely want to cuddle up to you and remain embraced by you,<br>until my sorrows vanish into the sky._

She finished, her fingers becoming still on the cold keys after playing a few ending notes.

"Oh? It's done? Well, it was nice."

The rosette spun around, surprised by the unnoticed intruder. It was a male about her age with chin length blond hair and cool blue eyes that matched her own. The blond leaned against the door frame, his face turned up in a sly smile. Pushing away from the post, he walked close and held out his hand. "I'm Len Kagamine. Greetings."

"Oh, I'm Luka Megurine," she replied hastily as she put her hand in his. Quickly, he brought the slender hand to his lips, kissing it gently as the girl's face turned red yet again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lady Luka." Len smiled alluringly. "I believe you have met my twin, Rin?"

"Yes, well, no, well, yes… I have…" she broke off as her face turned red.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought that everyone here besides Gakupo was a female. I mean, you don't look like a girl or anything," she added hastily in embarrassment. With this explanation, the blond laughed.

"It's fine," Len assured her. "You thought since all of the servants here are girls from previous card games, you were confused why I'm here, am I right? To be honest, I never played a card game, but my heart was taken when I tried to liberate my sister, who was in your place four years ago. But I like it here now, so I'm okay." He grinned. "Are you waiting for someone, Luka?"

"Well, Gakupo said he would escort me to dinner when he came back," Luka said hesitantly, still not sure about trusting this bold youth who addressed her so directly.

"Well, the Lord is in an important meeting right now, so I'm pretty sure he won't be here in time." When he saw Luka's disappointed face, Len quickly amended, "But I would be happy to escort you in my master's place."

"Really? That would be great!" Luka smiled widely. Momentarily taken aback from the girl's brilliant smile, but letting her smile wash over him and savoring the moment, Len cheerfully offered his arm to her.

"Well, then let's go!" And they walked out of the room.

KoN

Gakupo trudged up the stairs after he had finally cooled down from his conversation with Moja. Willing himself to breath outside in the hallway, he plastered on a fake smile as pushed the door open to the music room. To his surprise, it was empty. Eying the slightly bloody cloth strewn haphazardly on the piano seat, a deadly suspicion roused within him and he trudged toward it. When he saw traces of blood on the keys, Gakupo's body tensed… and then he remembered Luka and her bandaged hands, and he sighed. Apparently Luka decided to risk her injured hands to play.

But where had she gone to? Could she have left with one of the other girls? He turned to leave when a glimmer of light caught his eye. Slowly, he reached down to grab the shimmering ring. Gently he turned it over in his hand, letting the light reflect on the diamond as it cast miniature rainbows all over his face, the walls, and any other surface. Looking along the inside of the band, Gakupo noticed there was faint writing inscribed on the edge of the metal. It was worn and shallow, a sign of someone rubbing over it a bunch of times. Squinting his eyes and turning the ring counterclockwise, Gakupo could just make out the wording.

A shock, thick and strong as electricity, rushed through him and sent him tingling all over with a feeling that couldn't be described as bad, but not very encouraging either. Quickly, Gakupo placed the ring in his pocket and started marching towards the dining room as the sentence kept repeating in his mind—

_For my beautiful Luka, love your Teru._

**ALERT, ALERT, ALERT! If you can properly name the song that appeared in this chapter and in chapter 14, Taming of a Demon, you can get your own one shot written by me! However this deal is only available to the first two people who correctly answer it. Feel free to use any vocaloids (real, utua, or gender benders) you want and any type of relationship as well (straight, Yaoi or Yuri). However, I will not write lemons and would prefer no incest. Thanks again for reading! Yours truly, KoN**


End file.
